


Тот, кто держит небо

by CatiZza



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: После исчезновения Хоука Фенрис получает письмо от Варрика - короткое, но достаточно содержательное, чтобы понять, куда отправился неугомонный Защитник и в какую историю он вляпался на этот раз.Фенрис отправляется в Скайхолд, чтобы удостоверится, что несносный маг жив, и посмотреть ему в глаза.Вот только, похоже, таинственная "Инквизиция" выглядит совсем не так, как описывал гном в своем письме...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ветер задул снова ― на этот раз в спину, забираясь под полы плаща, в рукава, неизвестно как оказывался за шиворотом. Он норовил сдернуть капюшон, забраться в уши и ледяной змей проползти вдоль позвоночника.

Фенрис поежился, плотнее затягивая завязки плаща, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что последние несколько лет почти не уделял внимания прическе. Отросшие волосы можно было затянуть в пучок и забыть о них на весь день. А теперь их можно было распустить, и они прикрывали шею и затылок от ледяного ветра.

Если бы не надо было следить за дорогой, Фенрис бы давно уже стащил с лошади седло и разлегся поверх теплой туши, спасаясь от стылого сырого ветра. Но смотреть приходилось в оба.  Один неверный шаг ― и лошадь сорвется в пропасть.

Горная тропа вилась вдоль обрыва, петляла между скал. Она то сужалась так сильно, что мелкие камни из-под копыт лошади улетали прямо в пропасть, то расширялась так, что можно было провести по ней пару телег или целую карету.  Местами копыта начинали стучать по мосткам ― кое-где камни трескались, опадали, и приходилось закрывать трещины деревом и металлом. Впрочем, какой бы хлипкой не казалась эта конструкция, сделана она была на совесть ― мостки не дрожали под весом лошади и всадника, на металлических креплениях не было видно ржавчины, а по краям мостков виднелись подставки для факелов.

Значит, тот молоденький паренек с нашивкой Инквизиции, которого Фенрис встретил в таверне, не соврал ― горной тропой и правда пользовались довольно часто.

Через перевал шел крупный торговый тракт, от него в сторону Скайхолда уходила широкая наезженная дорога, но рассчитана она была на телеги, кареты и кортежи, и шла по пологим холмам, каменным мостам и даже разок заходила в широкий горный тоннель, добавляя к пути добрых несколько лиг. Одинокие всадники и небольшие отряды предпочитали короткие горные тропинки и потайные пути.

Фенрис встретил паренька-посыльного в таверне у подножия перевала, куда заглянул, чтобы промочить горло и дать отдых лошади ― от самого Редклиффа он почти не останавливался, после долгих часов изматывающего пути кобыла начала припадать на переднюю ногу. Фенрис уже задумался было, не придется ли ему искать новую лошадь, или, что еще хуже, присоединиться к какому-нибудь каравану, ползущему со скоростью раненой черепахи, но у самого подножия гор ему встретилась небольшая деревушка с труднопроизносимым эльфийским названием. Местные называли ее просто «Когти», поэтому придорожный трактир носил гордое имя «Баннов сокол».

Жизнь в Когтях не смолкала ни на минуту ― то и дело приходили и уходили посыльные, кузнецы, не разгибая спины, подковывали лошадей, которых тут же чистили шустрые мальчишки-конюшие, ругались и спорили торговцы, чьи караваны останавливались здесь перед тем, как отправиться через перевал. Собственно, «Когтями» здесь были только несколько домов и хозяйств, выстроившихся с одной стороны тракта ― с другой целое поле занимали гостевые дома, кузницы, лавки и солдатские бараки. У самой дороги вытянулся длинный трактир, способный вместить в себя половину каравана. Для тех же, кому вовсе не надо было останавливаться надолго, на противоположной стороне дороги раскинулись кухоньки и ряды со съестным, где разливали из бочек эль, а мясо жарили на углях у самой дороги.

Здесь пахло сосновой смолой, мясным дымком, конским и человеческим потом, жженым медом и сухими травами.

Оставив лошадь на одной из конюшен, Фенрис побрел вдоль рядов, рассматривая предлагаемую снедь. Тогда-то он и заметил молоденького мальчишку-эльфа в форме Инквизиции ― паренек дожидался, пока румяный торговец наполнит его кружку вином из большой темной бочки. Мальчишка умудрялся одновременно отсчитывать монетки, откусывать от пирожка, который держал в руке, болтать с торговцем и кому-то махать рукой. На вопрос, как быстрее всего попасть в крепость, паренек на мгновение умолк, и, смерив Фенриса долгим взглядом, спросил, что ему нужно в Скайхолде. В ответ Фенрис вытащил сложенное письмо, в который было завернуто еще одно, заверенное печатью дома Тетрас.

Паренек пробежал текст глазами, кивнул, и, отдав Фенрису бумаги, повернулся и ткнул пальцем куда-то вверх и влево.

― Вот там идет самая ближайшая конная тропа. Если вы верхом, сударь, советую воспользоваться именно ей. Пойдете по деревенской дороге вверх, там начнется сосняк, дальше будет родник ― мимо него и направо, там начнется дорожка. Идете по ней до конца, она выведет вас на тропу. Мой поклон мастеру Тетрасу.

Фенрис благодарно кивнул, убрал письмо в карман и пошел обратно к конюшне.

Киркволльский гном-кузнец, перековывавший лошадь перед дорогой, не подвел ― подковы оказались на месте, и отдохнувшая лошадь уже бодро гарцевала по загону, забыв про всякую хромоту, и спустя двадцать минут Фенрис уже оставил Когти позади и направился в указанном направлении.

Чем выше он поднимался в гору, тем отчаяннее становился ледяной ветер. С востока наползали тяжелые серые тучи, солнце поблекло, и Фенрис поплотнее завернулся в плащ.

Сильнее, чем теплые лошадиные бока, эльфа грели мысли о том, какую взбучку он устроил горе-Защитнику Киркволла.

Если тот, конечно, еще жив.

Варрик в письме утверждал, что все хорошо, и Хоуку нужно всего лишь немного отдохнуть ― события последних двух недель измотали его, а при штурме Адаманта к усталости добавилась «пара незначительных царапин». На этом месте Фенрис скрипнул зубами и пожалел, что научился читать ― зная болтливого гнома, «пара царапин» могла быть как уколом от швейной иглы, так и потерянной ногой.

Крепость Скайхолд уже виднелась впереди ― она торчала над скалой, как грубая корона дикарей, вокруг могучих башен кружили белые птицы. От широких ворот, как длинный язык из распахнутого зева, над пропастью вытянулся могучий каменный мост.

Тропа пошла вниз, постепенно становясь шире. Фенрис рискнул подстегнуть лошадь, и та, перейдя на легкий галоп, устремилась к мосту. Обрадовавшийся ветер завыл в ушах, задергал капюшон, попытался забраться под плащ и полакомиться накопленным теплом.

У ворот Фенриса остановила стража. Пока один из стражников изучал предъявленные письма, еще двое обыскали Фенриса, заглянули в сумку и велели сдать оружие. Спорить эльф не стал ― его привычное оружие было всегда при нем, а меч и короткий кинжал, обычно живший в рукаве, служили скорее орудием устрашения.

Принявший оружие страж бережно пристроил меч и кинжал на стойку и пообещал, что их можно будет забрать, получив разрешение у командора Каллена. Фенрис благодарно кивнул и, отвязав лошадь, повел ее в крепость.

Изнутри неприступный бастион Инквизиции оказался… обычным.

Он ничем не отличался от сотен других крепостей. Здесь точно так же висели стяги и раздавались крики караульных, сновали люди, от тренировочной площадки раздавался лязг оружия и возгласы солдат, издалека им вторило ржание лошадей, то и дело слышались смех и разговоры. Откуда-то несло свежим хлебом, дымом и навозом.

У самых ворот сновала стайка молодых ребят, людей и эльфов, встречавших гостей и торговцев. Один из ребят подбежал к Фенрису, и, получив монетку, повел его лошадь прочь, к крепостной конюшне.

Фенрис огляделся, тщетно надеясь увидеть где-нибудь поблизости Варрика, и вздрогнул, натягивая поглубже капюшон. Мимо прошли двое ― молодой мужчина и пожилая эльфийка, ― в мантиях магов Круга. Эльфийка опиралась на резной посох. Заметив Фенриса, она улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала. К парочке подошел седой мужчина в доспехах храмовника. Завязалась беседа, и несколько мгновений Фенрис недоуменно наблюдал за ними. Храмовника, похоже, вовсе не смущал род занятий собеседников. Эльфийка даже рассмеялась, что-то сказала и шутливо пихнула его в плечо. Храмовник усмехнулся в ответ, и троица пошла куда-то прочь, на ходу продолжая разговор.

Кто-то задел Фенриса плечом, и тот сообразил, что стоит прямо посреди дороги. Придерживая плащ, не давая холодному горному воздуху пробраться за шиворот, Фенрис пошел вперед.

Скайхолд, на первый взгляд показавшийся ему обычной крепостью, при ближайшем рассмотрении отличался от всех остальных крепостей.

Здесь не было рабов.

Среди слуг и посыльных встречались и люди, и гномы. Эльф-лучник с темно-зеленым валласлином на лице, о чем-то оживленно спорил с молодым дворянином-человеком, указывая на мишень. Мимо пронеслась молоденькая рыжая гномка, едва не сбив Фенриса с ног. Она, кажется, крикнула на бегу какие-то извинения, но Фенрис не разобрал ни слова. На него никто не обращал особого внимания, разве что леди в странном, пышном платье и орлейской маске любезно осведомилась у него, «не желает ли сударь взглянуть на антиванские кинжалы ― их привезли на прошлой неделе, и они пользуются большим спросом». Фенрис буркнул что-то вежливое и поспешил вперед.

Очень скоро Фенрис оказался у центральной лестницы, ведущей в основное здание. Он как раз раздумывал, не подняться ли наверх, как его окликнул молодой, почти мальчишеский голос.

Фенрис поднял глаза. На первом лестничном пролете, свесив ноги, сидел молодой парень. Он оказался старше, чем можно было подумать ― ему было лет двадцать, хотя мягкий, ломкий голос мог принадлежать скорее безусому мальчугану, а не взрослому мужчине.

― Ищете кого-то, сударь? ― поинтересовался парень.

― Мне нужен гном по имени Варрик Тетрас, ― Фенрис полез было в карман за письмом.

― В это время он в таверне, ― ответил парень.

― И где я могу найти таверну?

― Обернитесь, сударь, ― усмехнулся парень. Фенрис развернулся, и, упершись взглядом в вывеску, мысленно выругался.

― Спасибо, ― пробормотал он, направляясь к двери. С лестницы донеслось насмешливое фырканье.

 

В таверне было шумно, людно и сумрачно. На появление нового посетителя обратил внимание только разбойного вида мужик за стойкой, выразительно протиравший кружку. Убедившись, что посетитель не торопится за выпивкой, мужик потерял к нему всякий интерес, и, отставив замученную кружку, взялся за следующую. Фенрис оглянулся, раздумывая, на каком из этажей придется искать пронырливого гнома.

― Фенрис! Ты не меня, случаем, ищешь? ― раздался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку, и эльф обернулся.

Варрик Тетрас собственной персоной обнаружился за столом около окна, в компании рогатой груды мышц. Груда заинтересованно взглянула на Фенриса единственным глазом и приветливо улыбнулась. К улыбкам кунари Фенрис был привычен, поэтому вместо того, чтобы позеленеть и описаться, как поступили бы на его месте многие другие, вежливо кивнул в ответ и подошел к их столу.

― А я знал, что ты приедешь, ― заявил Варрик, отхлебывая пива из кружки.

― Ты не сообщил никаких подробностей, ― Фенрис опустился на третий стул, услужливо пододвинутый грудой мышц.

― Если бы я сообщил все подробности, какой бы тебе был интерес приезжать? ― Варрик невозмутимо пожал плечами, и махнул рукой девчонке-разносчице, жестом попросив еще кружку.

― Вы с Хоуком сговорились, ― вздохнул Фенрис. ― И, видимо, придется тянуть жребий, кого из вас я убью первым.

― Советую начать с Хоука, ― Варрик отставил кружку, и развалился поудобнее, подперев рукой голову. ― Должен же кто-то будет описать трагическую кончину Защитника Киркволла. Кто, кроме меня, опишет ее достоверно? Ты же знаешь этих летописцев ― им только волю дай, сразу целую легенду выдумают, несчастную любовь приплетут, стародавнюю месть и каких-нибудь эльфийских богов. Без них ни одна легенда не обходится.

― Я чего-то потерял нить разговора, ― пробасила груда мышц, ― просветите, или мне вас оставить?

― Не нужно, Мелкий, ― Варрик усмехнулся, ― кто-то же должен спасать меня и мои записи для потомков. Это, как ты понял, Фенрис. Мой давний друг и давний друг моего давнего друга, Защитника Киркволла Гаррета Хоука. Гаррет приехал сюда один, и нашего общего друга это некоторым образом расстроило.

Фенрис ощутил жгучее желание немедленно стукнуть гнома. Ему уже давно так не хотелось нанести кому-нибудь легкие, но неприятные телесные повреждения.

― А. Понял. ― рогатая туша улыбнулась и протянула ручищу, ― А меня называют Железным Быком. И мне нравится, ― она хмыкнула, ― когда меня так называют.

― Буду иметь в виду, ― ответил Фенрис, пожимая ручищу. В огромных серых пальцах его рука утонула, но Бык сжимал ее аккуратно. Фенрис даже слегка расслабился, и тут же вздрогнул ― отпуская его пальцы, кунари едва ощутимо пощекотал ему ладонь.

― Ты бы из плаща-то вылез, ― посоветовал Бык. ― А то решат, что ты какой-нибудь тевинтерский шпион.

Фенрис метнул уничтожающий взгляд на Варрика, не слишком старательно скрывающего смех за кашлем, и натянул капюшон поглубже.

― Здесь очень холодно, ― ровно сказал он, в упор глядя на Быка.

― Ну, зато мы в таком климате дольше сохраняемся, ― развел кунари ручищами, ― поэтому мы молодые, красивые и без морщин, ― он похлопал себя пальцем по небритой щеке и гулко расхохотался. Варрик уже даже не старался спрятать смех.

― Где Хоук? ― спросил Фенрис, стараясь дышать ровнее.

― Беседует с Инквизитором и его советниками, ― ответил Варрик, ― так что у нас еще есть время как следует выпить, перекинуться в «порочную добродетель», а если Каллен заведет разговор про необходимость военной подготовки, то мы еще на виверна сходить успеем, ― негромко добавил он.

― Что, зануда опять насел на нашего Инкви насчет необходимости строем есть, строем плясать и справлять нужду по команде? ― насмешливо поинтересовались совсем рядом.

Откуда здесь взялась белобрысая эльфийская девица, Фенрис так и не понял. На магию лириум под его кожей отозвался бы, значит, из воздуха она не возникла. Эльфийка пристроилась между рогов Быка, опираясь локтями на его голову, но кунари это, похоже, ни капельки ни волновало.

― Это Сэра, ― пояснил Варрик в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. По выражению его лица Фенрису показалось, что эти слова должны были все объяснить.

Самому Фенрису это имя не говорило ровным счетом ничего. Зато эльфийка на него смотрела с каким-то странным интересом, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. Фенрис постарался не обращать на это внимания, но сделал себе мысленную пометку быть повнимательнее с едой, водой, одеждой и стульями.

Сэра покинула свое место и, не дожидаясь приглашения и четвертого стула, уселась на подставленное колено Быка, утянула кружку Варрика и сделала основательный глоток.

― Ты не дружишь с Рыжей Дженни? ― спросила она, вытирая пенные «усы».

― Первый раз о такой слышу, ― покачал головой Фенрис.

― Ясно. Ничего, вы с ней еще подружитесь.

Спорить Фенрис не стал. Он уже понял, что с этими людьми спорить бессмысленно. Похоже, Инквизиция была похожа на собственную крепость ― за суровым и мрачным фасадом пряталась странная, но располагающая к себе натура.

Спустя некоторое время разговоров и пару кружек пива, пущенных по кругу ― большая их часть оседала в Сэре, ― Фенрису и вовсе начало казаться, что пресловутая «Инквизиция» ― одна большая фикция, авантюра, устроенная для того, чтобы пощекотать нервы сопредельным государствам. От этой мысли поездка Хоука стала выглядеть еще страннее. Конечно, с чувством юмора у Гаррета всегда были основательные проблемы, и он охотно участвовал в каждой шутке Варрика, но даже по меркам этих двоих «Инквизиция» была слишком масштабной.

После третьей кружки Фенрис почувствовал, что готов спросить об этом Варрика напрямую. Он даже успел набрать в легкие воздуха и открыть рот, но Варрик повернулся к окну и широко улыбнулся.

― Совещание прошло без потерь в боевом составе, ― возвестил он. Фенрис, придерживая капюшон, подался вперед.

Варрик знал толк в козырных местах таверн ― окно «Приюта» выходило прямо на лестницу, ведущую в основную часть крепости. Можно было без помех наблюдать за входящими, выходящими, перехватить нужного человека, или наоборот, вовремя смыться.

Сейчас по лестнице, над чем-то весело смеясь, спускались двое, и Фенрис почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар.

Защитник Киркволла, эгоистичный идиот и самый дорогой человек, выглядел скверно. На щеке желтел застарелый синяк, а правую руку Хоук неловко прижимал к боку, словно перед этим долгое время носил ее на перевязи. Он пересек пролет и начал спускаться, чуть припадая на правую ногу ― похоже, она все еще скверно сгибалась.

Все накопленные обиды мигом вылетели у Фенриса из головы.

Что произошло, тьма его раздери, этого шутника, как, когда, почему? Если это в понимании Варрика «пара царапин», то как с его точки зрения выглядела бы серьезная травма?

Фенрис почувствовал, как под пальцами что-то заскрипело. Вздрогнув, он разжал поголубевшие, тускло засветившиеся руки и убрал их под плащ. На столе остались восемь аккуратных, слегка обугленных вмятин.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от Хоука, Фенрис повнимательнее присмотрелся к его спутнику. Это был невысокий, худощавый эльф. Его недлинные светлые волосы были убраны в неаккуратный хвост, и на открытых щеках виднелся едва различимый валласлин.

Значит, долиец.

Фенрис недоуменно поднял брови. Из письма он знал, что титул инквизитора носил долийский эльф, но ожидал… чего-то повнушительнее. Белобрысый ушастый паренек в простой дорожной одежде больше походил на подмастерье травника ― такие обычно в изобилии водились в эльфинажах, разнося по городу заказанные лекарства.

Судя по активной жестикуляции, Хоук рассказывал о своем мабари ― Фенрис узнал характерное движение пальцами, которым Гаррет обычно иллюстрировал собачьи челюсти. Эльф очень старался не хохотать, поэтому судорожно давился смехом в кулак, и с трудом удержал равновесие, пропустив последнюю ступеньку.

― Что-то не так? ― негромко спросил Варрик, наклоняясь.

― Честно говоря, я себе эту твою… Инквизицию представлял немного по-другому, ― шепнул Фенрис.

― Вот Кассандра говорит то же самое, практически на каждом совещании, ― гном хмыкнул и одним глотком допил остатки пива.

Ответить Фенрис не успел ― белобрысый эльф вошел в таверну, кивнул нескольким поздоровавшимся, ответил на чей-то вопрос и уверенно направился к столику, за которым сидела компания Варрика.

― А где вы Защитника потеряли, ваше инквизиторство? ― спросил Варрик вместо приветствия.

― Защитник Киркволла пошел вознести молитву богам дождя. ― ответил эльф, по-простому пристраиваясь на краешке стола. ― Совещание основательно затянулось.

― В смысле, поссать пошел, ― раскатистым суфлерским шепотом пояснила Сэра на ухо Фенрису. ― Эти долийцы такие вежливые!

― У нас гости? ― с улыбкой спросил эльф, не давая повиснуть неловкой паузе. Слушая, как Варрик цветасто представляет его, Фенрис тоскливо подумал, что бежать отсюда надо было еще в тот момент, когда его знакомили с Быком.

― … А это его эльфийская милость Арисамон Лавеллан, наш Инквизитор, ― закончил Варрик, и белобрысый долиец протянул руку.

― Можно просто «Арис», ― улыбнулся он шире. ― _Aneth_ _ara,_ _ma_ _falon_. Друзья моих друзей ― мои друзья.

Фенрис протянул руку в ответ, гадая, сколько раз за сегодня он уже отвечал на рукопожатие.

И в этот момент руку обожгло льдом.

Фенрис успел заметить, как полыхнули голубым татуировки на его пальцах, но инквизитор уже выпустил его руку. Если он что-то и почувствовал, то никак этого не показал.

― Хозяин! ― гаркнул Бык в сторону стойки. ― Инквизитору кружечку! И побольше!

В этот раз кружка по кругу не пошла, хотя просьбу Быка хозяин удовлетворил как следует ― кружка напоминала небольшую бочку, и Арису приходилось держать ее двумя руками. Он выхлебал половину содержимого, утер рот и облегченно выдохнул.

― До дна пей! ― по-хозяйски скомандовала Сэра.

― Тогда отойди, ― хмыкнул инквизитор, ― потому что сейчас тут будет очень грязно.

Бык изъявил желание его спасти, Сэра кинулась отнимать кружку, завязалась шутливая свара.

Глядя на них, Фенрис чувствовал себя странно и не очень уютно. Они понятия не имел, какие отношения связывали этих людей и не-людей, но подобные вещи были для него в новинку. Он в такой компании никогда не был, да и не очень-то и стремился, в отличие от Хоука, который умудрялся подружиться с кем угодно.

И, пожалуй, первый раз в жизни он ощутил легкий укол зависти.

― Немеркнущий свет очей моих, стоило мне покинуть тебя на полчаса, как твои верные соратники уже норовят разорвать тебя на части? ― мурлыкнул мягкий голос совсем рядом. Фенрису показалось, что он узнал акцент, и от этой мысли ему стало холодно. Он оглянулся на Варрика, и заметил, как между светлых бровей гнома обозначилась хмурая морщинка.

Сэра, норовившая вылить пиво инквизитору за шиворот, фыркнула и отошла, демонстративно отхлебывая из кружки.

На плечи Арисамона легли гибкие смуглые пальцы, огладили и начали разминать.

― Ты не думай, я тут нашего босса в обиду не дам! ― подал голос Бык, пристраивая Сэру обратно к себе на колено.

― Да я и не сомневаюсь.

Смуглокожий тевинтерец был молод, гибок, возмутительно усат и отвратительно дружелюбен. А хуже всего было то, с каким хозяйским видом он оглаживал плечи и шею эльфа. А тот, вместо того, чтобы развернуться и показать наглецу его место, расслабился и зажмурился, как сытый кот.

― Официально заявляю, что ныне, присно и вовеки веков это _мой_ эльф, ― тевинтерец ласково, но решительно прижал Ариса к себе, придерживая за плечи, ― и горе тому, кто покусится на мое сокровище.

― Меня сейчас стошнит, ― безапелляционно заявила Сэра, и Фенрис ощутил глубокую солидарность с этой девушкой.

И внезапно понял, что тевинтерец смотрит на него в упор.

― Это… ― открыл было рот Варрик, в очередной раз собираясь представить его. Но в этот момент дверь за спиной тевинтерца открылась. И Фенрис почувствовал, что по коже бежит привычный холодок, а пальцы мелко дрожат, проходя сквозь столешницу, словно та была сделана из масла.

― Гаррет Хоук, ― ледяным тоном процедил Фенрис, поднимаясь, и глядя на вошедшего. ― Я надеюсь, ты уже составил завещание?

Защитник Киркволла недоуменно наклонил голову, становясь похожим на своего пса. Он несколько раз моргнул и бросился вперед.

― Фенрис! Ляжки Андрасте, как ты здесь оказался?! ― Хоук в три шага оказался рядом со столом и заключил его в объятия.

― Не заговаривай мне зубы! ― Фенрис оттолкнул его, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий, но пальцы Хоука крепко сжали его плечи.

― Я действительно рад тебя видеть, ― обезоруживающе улыбнулся Гаррет.

― Значит, ты по крайней мере умрешь счастливым! ― рявкнул Фенрис. ― Рад, что ты жив ― теперь я могу убить тебя собственноручно!

Хоук продолжал улыбаться, и Фенрис почувствовал, что внутри закипает ярость. Обида и страх, накопившиеся за все дни разлуки, раздражение, вызванное любопытными взглядами членов Инквизиции, молчание Варрика, которому Фенрис когда-то доверял, недоумение от короткого, сдержанного письма, кошмарные сны, которые преследовали всю дорогу, да даже тот тьмой поиметый усатый тевинтерец, продолжавший задумчиво смотреть на Фенриса, положив руки на плечи «своего эльфа», как будто инквизитор мог быть чьей-то собственностью…

Все это смялось в один огромный клубок, переплелось и рвануло.

Громко и некрасиво.

Фенрис даже не помнил, что он орал, помнил только, что то и дело перескакивал на тевене, и усатый тевинтерец как-то понимающе улыбался. Арисамон что-то тихо спросил у него ― Фенрис краем глаза заметил, как усатый наклонился, чтобы ответить на вопрос.

Но тогда его это мало волновало.

Тогда главным казалось, что знакомое, родное, отвратительно довольное лицо, вечно заросшее щетиной, наконец-то достаточно близко. Его можно было ударить.

И не только ударить.

Кажется, Хоук подумал о чем-то таком же. Фенрис как раз красочно описывал, как вырвет ему сердце и заставит сожрать вот этим самым нагло улыбающимся ртом, как Гаррет сгреб его в объятия, и, ухватив за голову, сжав пальцами возмущенно торчащие уши, привлек к себе и крепко поцеловал.

Захваченный врасплох, Фенрис даже забыл убить его.

Отстранившись, он коротко отдышался и собрался было продолжить свою гневную тираду. И сообразил, что в таверне повисла гробовая тишина.

Фенрис обернулся к столу.

Члены Инквизиции смотрели на него так, словно никогда не видели живого эльфа.

― Вот это нихрена себе, ― озвучила Сэра общую мысль.

Фенрис хотел спросить их ― неужели они никогда не видели двух целующихся мужчин? Он даже открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить о тевинтерском ублюдке, по-прежнему не выпускавшем из рук инквизитора.

И неожиданно понял.

Он понял, что в пылу борьбы капюшон с его головы свалился, завязки плаща ослабли, обнажая руки и горло.

И что он, как гнилой пень, светится на всю таверну.


	2. Chapter 2

Небо нахмурилось. Грузные тучи ползли с запада, задевая брюхами башни Скайхолда. Они шли низко, как будто стараясь забраться в крепость, заползти в ворота вместе с солдатами, возвращавшимися с тренировок в низине. Горный хребет тонул в белесой дымке, и лишь изредка то тут, то там, над ней возвышались дозорные башни, выглядывали верхушки гор, а вдали, освещенный лучами солнца, раскинулся какой-то город.

Остальное пряталось внизу, под туманом, и казалось, что вокруг ― небо, а Скайхолд ― волшебный замок, стоящий на облаках. Словно зачарованные ворота, он не давал спускавшимся с неба тучам уйти вниз, в долину.

Тот, кто давал этой крепости имя, знал толк в звучных образах.

Вместе с тучами с запада пришел ветер. Он выл где-то под крышей, постукивал ставнями, словно настойчивый поклонник, просящий впустить его.

От горячей воды поднимался пар, пахший травами и морем. Горькая соль, сухие листья, сырость, поднимавшаяся от воды ― можно было закрыть глаза и представить себе Киркволл.

Фенрис поплотнее закутался в мягкий плед из овечьей шерсти, и пошевелил ногами, гоняя воду в кадушке. Поднявшийся пар пощекотал ноздри запахом мокрой древесины.

В комнате Хоука было не так уж и холодно, и без банных процедур Фенрис бы прекрасно обошелся, ему бы хватило и пледа.

Может быть, еще объятий сильных рук, в которые можно было спрятаться.

А спрятаться очень хотелось.

Фенрис стащил с волос тонкий шнурок и тряхнул головой, заставляя пряди рассыпаться по плечам, белесой завесой скрывая его от окружающего мира.

Он не знал, чего ему больше хочется ― никого не видеть ближайшую вечность, или чтобы его самого больше никто и никогда не увидел.

Ему никогда так сильно не хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, чем тогда, пару часов назад, в «Приюте Вестника».

― …Твою ж через копыто, они что, настоящие? ― Сэра бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в запястье Фенриса и совсем по-детски ойкнула, отдергивая руку, когда лириумные узоры от ее прикосновения негодующе вспыхнули ярче.

― Они настоящие. ― сообщила Сэра самой себе, и, помолчав, добавила:

― Зашибись.

― Это как вообще? ― спросил Бык странным тоном, в упор глядя на светящегося эльфа. ― Нет, серьезно, это как вообще?

― Это очень долгая история, ― ответил Хоук, натягивая плащ обратно Фенрису на плечи и бережно приобнимая его, словно чтобы убедиться, что коварная ткань больше не покинет положенное место без предупреждения.

― А мы не торопимся, ― проговорил Бык, не отрывая взгляда от сияющих отметок.

― Мне сегодня одного совещания хватило, ― Хоук покачал головой, ― на второе моей глотки уже не хватит.

― Хочешь, я тебе расскажу? ― подал голос Дориан. Он наконец-то отлип от плеч инквизитора и скрестил руки на груди.

Фенрис почувствовал, как в груди закипает ярость. Рука Хоука на его плече напряглась, удерживая. Фенрис медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и хмуро поинтересовался:

― Что ты можешь об этом знать, _тевинтерец_? Или ты тоже на досуге развлекался художественной росписью лириумом по рабам?

― Ты меня не помнишь, да? ― спокойно спросил Дориан.

Фенрис недоуменно поднял бровь и смерил его раздумчивым взглядом. Этот тевинтерский магистр ничем не отличался от сотен других.

― Нет, ― признал он наконец.

― А я вот помню, ― Дориан невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой. ― Я хорошо помню, как однажды на ежегодный Праздник высокого солнца тевинтерская правящая верхушка собралась на приеме у архонта. Один из магистров привел с собой довольно занятного раба. Это был молодой эльф, с головы до пят покрытый татуировками из чистого лириума. Архонт был недоволен, остальные магистры скрипели зубами, но в лицо улыбались удачливому коллеге, постигшему азы древней магии. Магистр весь вечер хвастался, что сделал из жалкого смертного тела совершенное оружие, неуязвимое, лишенное слабости и жалости. Эльф весь вечер стоял за плечом своего господина, и не произнес ни слова даже тогда, когда подошел к концу восхитительный ужин, на котором ему не перепало ни куска еды, ни капли вина. Он был заметно голоден, было видно, что его мучит жажда, но он продолжал быть безмолвной тенью своего хозяина. Он неподвижно ждал у двери, как верный пес, пока магистр обсуждал какие-то важные дела с архонтом. Мне стало его жаль, и я тайком принес ему яблоко. На пути домой я просил отца, не сможем ли мы выкупить этого эльфа у Данариуса. Отец как будто ждал этого вопроса. Он сказал, что каждый гость на этом приеме задавался этим вопросом, и что Данариус об этом прекрасно осведомлен ― а значит, заломит такую цену, что даже если архонт продаст весь Тевинтер Кунари, ему не хватит денег на это сокровище. Знаешь, ― Дориан покрутил кончик уса, ― я рад, что ты избавился от него и нашел кого-то, кто оценит тебя по достоинству. Но, должен признать, Скайхолд ― это последнее место, где я ожидал бы тебя увидеть.

― Это, конечно, не значит, что тебе здесь не рады, ― ввернул Варрик, когда Дориан умолк и в таверне повисла тяжелая пауза.

― Да, ― тихо проговорил Фенрис, ― я вспомнил. Это было давно, но… я помню. Как ты догадался, что я люблю яблоки?

Дориан пожал плечами.

― Яблоко было гораздо проще украсть, чем окорок или блюдо с пирогом.

Фенрис бесцветно улыбнулся. Сияющие узоры на его коже окончательно потускнели.

Они еще о чем-то поговорили ― натянуто, демонстративно спокойно, кажется, инквизитор о чем-то спросил, и Фенрис ему даже ответил. Что именно, он не запомнил ― лириумная ярость постепенно уходила, забирая с собой силы. Чудовищно захотелось спать. Фенрис прикрыл глаза, и Хоук, заметив это, наскоро со всеми распрощался и повел его в крепость, туда, где в одной из башен ему выделили отдельные покои.

На место злости пришла усталость., и Фенриса снова начало знобить. Он плотнее завернулся в плащ и, как маленький мальчик, вцепился в руку Хоука, почти повисая на ней всем весом.

Как будто Хоук мог в любой момент исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе без следа.

Как будто какая-то неведомая сила могла забрать его, отнять навсегда.

Как будто очередной порыв ветра мог унести его куда-то далеко, за царапающие по небу скалы.

А еще почему-то совсем не получалось поднять глаза. Как будто они могли обмануть, показать не то, что есть на самом деле, будто рядом вовсе не было никакого Гаррета Хоука.

А руки не врали. Руки чувствовали кожаный наруч, грубую ткань куртки, тепло чужих пальцев.

Все страхи, одолевавшие Фенриса последние недели, накатили снова. А следом внутри что-то оборвалось. Неизвестность отступила. Хоук был рядом, Хоук был жив, и Хоук не велел Фенрису убираться прочь.

В молчании они добрались до покоев, и там Хоук стащил с продрогшего Фенриса плащ, дал плед, велел никуда не уходить и скрылся за дверью. Спустя несколько минут он приволок кадушку с горячей водой, насыпал и налил туда содержимое флаконов из походного сундука, стоявшего в ногах кровати, и сказал Фенрису опустить в кадушку ноги. И снова ушел, в этот раз надолго.

Вода постепенно остывала. Фенрис отрешенно рассматривал гобелены на стенах. Из открытого окна слышались голоса караульных, перекрикивающихся о чем-то.

Дверь скрипнула. Хоук, неловко пихая ее боком, занес в комнату поднос, на котором теснились бутылка вина, два кубка и кое-как наваленные фрукты. Хоук пристроил поднос на столе и, вытащив из ящика еще один флакон, подошел к креслу, в котором пристроился Фенрис.

Опустившись на колени, Гаррет одну за другой обтер ступни эльфа шершавым льняным полотенцем. Лириумные метки коротко вспыхивали под его пальцами. Отложив полотенце, Хоук плеснул себе на руку из флакона и принялся массировать ступню.

Фенрис прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сильными, но умелыми прикосновениями грубых, но таких родных рук. Натруженная ступня откликалась приятной болью.

― Я просил тебя носить сапоги, ― проговорил Гаррет, нарушая, наконец, тяжелое молчание.

― Я ношу их.

― По-моему, ты их носишь только тогда, когда я на тебя смотрю, ― Хоук улыбнулся краем губ и принялся за вторую ногу.

В комнате снова повисла тишина. Фенрис смотрел на взъерошенные черные волосы Гаррета, склонившегося перед ним, но нужные слова почему-то совсем не желали находиться.

― Зачем ты приехал? ― спросил Хоук, не поднимая головы.

― Я получил письмо Варрика. Он рассказал мне, где ты, коротко описал, что ты делал последний месяц, и указал, что ты был ранен.

― Это была пара царапин. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть пару дней, ― Хоук повел плечом. ― Но Варрик умеет состряпать душераздирающую историю буквально из ничего.

― Он так и сказал ― «пара царапин».

― А ты наверняка успел себе что-то придумать, ― Хоук цыкнул и покачал головой.

― Ты не хотел меня видеть? ― просто спросил Фенрис. Хоук закончил разминать ступню, бережно отпустил ее, и, оперевшись локтями эльфу на колени, посмотрел ему в глаза.

― Больше всего на свете я хотел видеть тебя рядом все эти недели, ― ответил он, помолчав. ― Хотел засыпать, обнимая тебя, и просыпаться, слыша твое дыхание. Знаешь, ― он усмехнулся, но смешок в тишине комнаты прозвучал чужеродно и неправильно, ― я первое время в бою оборачивался, ища глазами серебристую лириумную тень, потому что мне казалось, что я видел ее где-то рядом. Провести столько времени вдали от тебя оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.

― Тогда почему ты не позвал меня с собой? ― спросил Фенрис. Этот вопрос холодный, скользкий, ворочался в его груди уже несколько недель, и сейчас, произнеся его вслух, Фенрис почувствовал, как ледяная тварь наконец-то вышла наружу.

Хоук умолк, глядя куда-то в сторону. И это молчание было красноречивее всех слов.

Внутри, на освободившемся месте, начал ворочаться горячий, колючий ком, больно задевающий легкие и сердце, царапающий желудок. Фенрис не сразу понял, что это за чувство.

Ужас. Липкий, ядовитый ужас, который испытывает животное, потерявшее хозяина.

― Гаррет… ― тихо позвал Фенрис, и вышло как-то хрипло и жалобно. ― Гаррет, ты же знаешь, что я на все для тебя готов. Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь.

_Почти все._

_Не проси меня уйти._

_Пожалуйста._

― Я знаю, ― ответил Хоук, поднимая глаза. ― И поэтому попросил тебя остаться. Я мог погибнуть. И я не хотел, чтобы ты погиб вместе со мной. У тебя впереди еще долгая жизнь. Свободная.

― Что толку в этой свободе, если в ней не будет тебя? ― слова сами слетали с языка, как вспугнутые птицы. Фенрис закусил губу. Он осторожно выпростал руку из-под пледа и коснулся теплых пальцев Хоука, еще влажных от бальзама и испарины.

― Когда люди боятся, они начинают делать глупости. Я испугался, что ты погибнешь. И сделал глупость.

― Ты не боялся ходить со мной на драконов, ты брал меня с собой к кунари, магам и бандитам, ты… Ты считаешь, что за эти годы я растерял всю силу?

― Я пришел сюда, чтобы исправить собственную ошибку, Фенрис. Очень большую ошибку, последствия которой могли быть чудовищными. Если мне суждено было умереть, я бы умер, если бы это спасло тысячи невинных людей. Но я не хотел, чтобы ты погиб из-за моих ошибок.

Фенрис не нашелся, что ответить. Глаза неожиданно начало щипать, то ли от резких запахов, то ли от многовековой пыли, и Фенрис рефлекторно коснулся их. На пальцах остались прозрачные капли.

― Наверное, я был не прав. ― тихо проговорил Хоук, беря его за руку. ― Наверное, я эгоист. Я подумал, что имею право решать за тебя. Может быть, и правда стоило умереть вместе. В обнимку. Чтобы Варрик потом написал что-нибудь красивое.

― Идиот, ― Фенрис нервно хохотнул, ― а почему бы нам с тобой не победить и не остаться в живых? И стоять среди кучи вражеских трупов. В обнимку.

Хоук усмехнулся, и, коснувшись его пальцев губами, приподнялся, опираясь руками на кресло, и его лицо оказалось совсем близко.

― Что ты успел навыдумывать себе, глупый эльф? ― спросил он негромко, едва касаясь губами губ Фенриса. ― Ты не пес и не раб, чтобы я выгнал тебя на улицу из чистой прихоти. Ты спросил, почему я оставил тебя в Киркволле, ― Хоук отстранился, в упор глядя Фенрису в глаза. ― Потому что я знал, что ты разозлишься. Я знал, что ты будешь беспокоиться. И мысль об этом заставляла меня идти вперед. Передо мной вставали одержимые Серые Стражи, порождения тьмы и демоны, я смотрел им в лицо и говорил себе ― «Гаррет, ты не можешь _так_ расстроить Фенриса». Это помогало куда лучше любой молитвы, знаешь?

― Идиот, ― повторил Фенрис, усмехнувшись, и, сграбастав Хоука за шею, привлек к себе.


	3. Chapter 3

Солнце было где-то наверху, и казалось, что небо над головами закрыло закопченное стекло. Посерели горы, посерели тучи, посерели стены древней крепости. Скайхолд постепенно тонул в сумерках. Стихали разговоры, стихал лязг оружия и грохот тележных колес, и откуда-то сверху, с самого неба, доносились пронзительные крики птиц.

Птицы кружили над башнями, то садились, то взлетали, устраиваясь на ночлег. Со стороны конюшен иногда доносилось негромкое ржание.

От нагревшихся за день стен исходило тепло, и воздух на Скайхолдом мелко дрожал. Ветер улегся, в крепости было тепло, как в поле перед грозой. А здесь, у обрыва, среди густых кустарников и тонких, изогнутых ветром деревьев, царил сумрак и стылый ночной холодок.

Мокрая от росы трава холодила босые ноги. С каждым шагом росы как будто становилось больше, а потом трава и вовсе сменилась ледяными камнями, по которым с тихим журчанием бежал прозрачный ручей.

Фенрис опустился на колени, наклонился и принялся жадно, как волк, лакать холодную воду. Утолив жажду, он поднял голову, опустил в ручей руку, позволил ему пощекотать пальцы, и, зачерпнув воды, умыл горящее лицо.

Здесь, в тишине, среди трав и кустов, где журчала прозрачная вода и негромко пели ночные птицы, он чувствовал себя свободным. По-настоящему свободным.

Фенрис вытянулся на земле, раскинув руки, и некоторое время неподвижно лежал, глядя на звезды в темнеющем небе. Остывающая земля вытягивала из его обнаженной спины тепло, но вставать Фенрис не торопился.

Где-то рядом зашуршала трава, всколыхнулись тонкие листья. Здесь, в тишине, острый эльфийский слух Фенриса, усиленный лириумом, ловил каждый звук.

Он повернулся на бок и приподнялся, всматриваясь в темные кусты. Ему показалось, что там, среди листьев, проскользнул огромный хищник.

― _Andaran atish’an,_ _ma_ _da’_ _len_ , ― негромкий голос раздался за его спиной, и Фенрис развернулся, готовый вскочить на ноги.

Кусты не шелохнулись, не зашуршала трава ― казалось, этот эльф просто возник из сумерек, соткался из невидимой паутины, шагнул из тумана в реальный мир. Он был молод ― молод для эльфа, ― но в его светлых глазах было что-то такое…

…как будто когда-то давно он видел множество смертей. Множество чудовищных смертей. И с тех пор даже в самый солнечный день он чувствовал могильный холод.

― Прости, что помешал твоему уединению, ― эльф едва заметно улыбнулся и склонил голову, будто готовый принять любую кару. ― Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.

Фенрис не придумал достойный ответ, и просто пожал плечами. Он сам не помнил, как пришел сюда, и понятия не имел, зачем.

Он снова смерил неожиданного собеседника взглядом. В повадках светлоглазого эльфа не было следов пережитого рабства, но и валласлина на его лице не было тоже. Может быть, когда-то его родители получили свободу. А может быть…

А может быть он вырос в Круге.

У незнакомца не было посоха или зачарованного меча, на шее не висели многочисленные амулеты, а пальцы не сдавливали заговоренные перстни. Но когда он подошел ближе, Фенрис ощутил, как по коже бежит знакомый холодок.

Эльф был магом.

― Я вижу боль в твоем сердце, _ma_ _da’_ _len_ , ― проговорил он и устроился на траве рядом с Фенрисом. ― Может быть, я смогу помочь тебе?

― Не думаю, ― Фенрис качнул головой. ― Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

― Я знаю достаточно, ― улыбка эльфа была мягкой и абсолютно беззлобной. ― Ты прибыл в Скайхолд сегодня, и вместо имени ты носишь прозвище, никак не подходящее для элвенан. Я не шпион, ― усмехнулся он, заметив, как насторожился Фенрис. ― Но я вожу славную дружбу c Варриком Тетрасом. Он говорил о тебе, когда предупреждал о приезде Защитника Киркволла.

Фенрис с мученическим стоном растянулся на траве.

― Есть ли в этой крепости хоть кто-нибудь, с кем Варрик еще не подружился?

― С этим гномом невозможно не дружить, ― эльф повел плечами, ― но в казематах Скайхолда держат троих заключенных. Они с Варриком не дружат, это я тебе гарантирую.

Неожиданно для себя самого Фенрис рассмеялся. Варрик доверял членам Инквизиции, и Фенрис мог доверять им так же. И после Тевинтера, где каждая тень могла поставить его на колени, после Киркволла, где приходилось смотреть в оба, чтобы не быть убитым и ограбленным, место, где можно доверять едва ли не любому, было для Фенриса в новинку.

― Обо мне ты знаешь, ― он перевел взгляд на эльфа, ― тогда, может быть, расскажешь о себе?

― Мое имя ― Солас, ― ответил тот, и, приподнявшись, протянул руку к журчащей воде. Зачерпнув горсть, эльф одним глотком осушил ее и повернулся к Фенрису. ― Как ты уже, наверное, догадался, я маг. Но ты можешь меня не бояться, _da’_ _len_. Я не причиню тебе зла.

― Я тебя не боюсь.

Фенрис смотрел на Соласа, гадая, куда делись привычные раздражение и ненависть к магам. Соласа почему-то совершенно не хотелось убить, и часть разума Фенриса на все лады кричала, что это неправильно. Но ненависть, как и злость, и раздражение, и обида, и усталость, смолкли, как утомившиеся плакальщицы, свернулись где-то в глубине души, накрылись хвостом и как будто уснули.

― На тебе нет валласлина, ― проговорил Фенрис, приподнимаясь на локте. ― Откуда ты родом, Солас?

― Издалека. Но я довольно долго путешествовал по миру, и теперь считаю своим домом едва ли не весь Тедас. Сейчас мой дом ― здесь.

― Где-то есть место, где можно быть эльфом, магом, не покрывать себя валласлином и не бояться храмовников?

― Уже нет, ― улыбка Соласа стала грустной, но не погасла. Фенрис невесело улыбнулся в ответ. Он уже давно не верил в эльфийские легенды, в рассказы о чудесных землях, где народ элвенан мог жить, не оборачиваясь назад.

― Хочешь, я расскажу тебе об этих землях? ― спросил Солас.

― К чему бередить прошлое, если его не вернуть? ― Фенрис покачал головой. ― Расскажи мне о Скайхолде.

Солас кивнул, и, устроившись поудобнее, заговорил. 


	4. Chapter 4

Фенрис вздрогнул, как от толчка под ребра, и открыл глаза, не сразу сообразив, что его разбудил крик караульного. Солнце еще только облизнуло верхние края башен, но крепость уже постепенно просыпалась, откуда-то издалека доносилось ржание лошадей, слышались голоса и резкий свист птиц.

Фенрис пошевелился, поудобнее пристраивая затекшую руку. Во сне он сполз на самый край подушки, подсунув под щеку кулак. Второй рукой он крепко сжимал пальцы спящего Хоука.

Гаррет лежал рядом, на спине, вытянувшись во весь рост, неловко запрокинув голову, приоткрыв рот и негромко похрапывая. Одна его рука покоилась на груди, а вторая, вытянутая вдоль тела, держала пальцы Фенриса. Лицо Хоука было безмятежным, длинные темные ресницы отбрасывали тени на загорелое, обветренное лицо.

Фенрис немного полюбовался им, и, осторожно высвободив руку, выбрался из постели. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он наскоро ополоснул лицо над медной миской и выскользнул за дверь.

Ночной туман сгинул, и над Скайхолдом раскинулось ослепительно-голубое небо. Солнце взобралось повыше и теперь длинные тени крепостной стены разрезали внутренний двор надвое. В кузнице уже вовсю кипела работа, со стороны плаца слышались разговоры, смех и лязг оружия. С лестницы Фенрису показалось, что он увидел знакомую белобрысую голову. Он поспешно спустился, осматриваясь.

Нет, не показалось. Около таверны стоял командор Каллен Стэнтон Резерфорд собственной персоной. Он что-то втолковывал двум молоденьким паренькам в тренировочных доспехах. Мальчишки смотрели на командира во все глаза, не пропуская ни единого слова. В свежем утреннем воздухе изо рта Каллена вырывался белесый пар, пушистый воротник добавлял габаритов, и командор походил на дракона, распекающего молоденьких рыцарей, спозаранок нагрянувших к нему в пещеру.

Фенрис дождался, пока командор закончит свою воспитательную речь, и, когда мальчишки поклонились и поспешили к плацу, подошел поближе и легонько тронул Каллена за плечо. Обернувшись, командор улыбнулся.

― Доброе утро! Рад тебя видеть, ― он протянул руку, и Фенрис искренне пожал ее. ― Мы вернулись вчера из низины за полночь, и я услышал о твоем приезде слишком поздно. Ты уже завтракал?

― Еще нет, ― Фенрис тряхнул головой, и, оттопырив губу, сдул с лица выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. ― Да и, по правде сказать, у меня совершенно нет аппетита.

― Это с непривычки, ― Каллен кивнул. ― Здесь высоко, и воздух очень чистый и свежий. Поэтому с аппетитом у новоприбывших бывают проблемы. Мои солдаты даже особенный ритуал придумали ― кашу посвящения. Новичок, недавно прибывший в Скайхолд, обязан съесть целую миску. Якобы это символизирует трудности, которыми его будет кормить судьба, и он должен переварить их все. Поистине душераздирающее зрелище, ― с чувством добавил он.

Фенрис усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

― У нас вот-вот начнется утренняя тренировка, ― продолжил Каллен. ― Не желаешь присоединиться? Ты многому можешь научить моих ребят, чего я им дать не смогу. Заодно и аппетит появится, ― Каллен улыбнулся, и щеках, покрытых золотистой щетиной, обозначились ямочки. Командор сразу перестал походить на дракона и превратился обратно в человека ― усталого, сосредоточенного, но живого.

― Я не думаю, что это удачная идея, ― Фенрис покачал головой. ― Мне нечему будет учить их, пока они не покроются лириумом с головы до пят.

― Ты не научишь их драться, но они научатся защищаться от противника, превосходящего их по силе, скорости и ловкости. Это будет полезный опыт.

― Каллен! ― раздался звонкий голос от лестницы. К ним, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, спешил Арисамон.

― Извини, я немного опоздал, ― эльф неловко улыбнулся, на ходу затягивая взъерошенные волосы в неаккуратный хвостик.

― Спите, инквизитор, ― Каллен покачал головой. ― Спите, когда другие работают.

― Виноват, ― Арисамон покаянно склонил голову. ― Осознал. Раскаялся. Больше не буду.

Каллен механически кивнул, и у Фенриса закралось подозрение, что этот диалог повторяется уже не первую тренировку.

― Доброе утро, Фенрис! ― Лавеллан наградил его лучезарной улыбкой. ― Решил присоединиться к нам сегодня?

― Мы как раз обсуждали этот вопрос… ― начал было Каллен.

― Да, ― Фенрис кивнул. ― Я подумал, что мне не помешает размяться.

― Отлично! ― улыбка Арисамона стала шире, и он, приобняв Фенриса за плечи, увлек к плацу. ― Это будет действительно интересно. Мечи, кинжалы?

― Выбирай для себя, ― ответил Фенрис, ― мне не нужно оружие.

― Думаю, будет честно, если я тоже обойдусь без него.

― Не думаю, что это будет честно, ― заметил Фенрис.

― Инквизитор, думаю, будет правильно, если вы возьмете хотя бы кинжал, ― добавил Каллен. Арисамон смерил его долгим взглядом и, наконец, кивнул.

― _Ma nuvenin,_ ― пожал он плечами.

На плацу было шумно и людно, солдаты проверяли доспехи и оружие, разминались и перебрасывались шуточками. При появлении Каллена и эльфов разговоры утихли, и солдаты уставились на Фенриса с нескрываемым любопытством. Новость о грядущем зрелище вызвала восторг, солдаты освободили плац, на ходу втихомолку договариваясь о ставках.

Фенрис улыбнулся уголком рта. Внутри всколыхнулся азарт.

Он помнил ледяное прикосновение руки инквизитора, украшенной странной отметиной, жар, которым тут же откликнулись лириумные узоры…

Что ж. Это будет интересно.

Лавеллан стащил куртку и шейный платок, забрал протянутый Калленом кинжал, и вышел на середину плаца, сверля Фенриса выжидательным взглядом.

Фенрис обвел глазами притихших зрителей, бросил короткий взгляд на Каллена, не торопясь стащил сапоги и рубашку, и шагнул навстречу инквизитору.

Ледяной горный воздух облизнул обнаженную спину. Камни выхолодили босые ступни.

Кто-то из солдат изумленно охнул, на него шикнули, где-то совсем рядом о чем-то тихо заговорили.

Фенрис повращал плечами, вытянул руки, потягиваясь, по очереди встряхнул обеими ногами, выразительно хрустнул пальцами и поднял глаза на Лавеллана.

― Хватит рисоваться, ― хмыкнул тот, по-прежнему улыбаясь. ― Ты потрясающе красив, но на меня твои чары не действуют.

― Ты уже признал, что я красивый, ― Фенрис хищно улыбнулся в ответ, ― а любое ущелье когда-то было маленькой трещиной.

Инквизитор усмехнулся, но не ответить не успел. Каллен, поднимая руку, позвал:

― Готовы?

― Более чем, ― бросил Фенрис.

― Всегда готов, ― хмыкнул Арисамон.

― Начали!

Каллен резко опустил руку, но ни один из противников не торопился бросаться в атаку. Они закружили друг напротив друга, как хищные звери, готовящиеся к прыжку. Они кружили и кружили, изредка делая ложные выпады, выжидая, у кого первым лопнет терпение.

Фенрис сделал вид, что поддался. Он выбросил руку вперед, но смертоносный удар был такой же обманкой, как в предыдущие. Инквизитор почти ушел от удара, подставился под обманку, и сияющие голубым пальцы мазнули ему по виску, дернули за опрометчиво подставленное ухо ― не больно, не опасно, но нагло и обидно.

Они продолжили кружить по плацу. Арисамон больше не улыбался. Он подобрался, как змея перед броском, на открытом лице застыла напряженная гримаса, между светлых бровей темной трещиной прошла глубокая морщина.

А потом он бросился вперед.

Фенрис метнулся в сторону, с легкостью уходя от удара, запоздало сообразив, что Арисамон не собирался его наносить. Полированное лезвие ножа промелькнуло у Фенриса перед носом, ослепило на секунду солнечным бликом, угодившим прямо в глаза ― наверняка умышленно, ― и Арисамон оказался у него за спиной.

Фенрис развернулся, и успел заметить, как инквизитор запустил руку в карман. Что-то сверкнуло в его пальцах. А затем что-то мелодично звякнуло у него под ногами.

Больше Фенрис ничего заметить не успел.

Арисамон исчез, словно его и вовсе не было.

Свист лезвия над ухом Фенрис скорее угадал, чем услышал. Успев развернуться, он поймал перчаткой нож. Возникший за его спиной Арисамон снова улыбался. Но теперь в его улыбке сквозило безумие. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, зрачки сузились, делая его похожим на ядовитую ящерицу пустынь.

Фенрис попытался рвануть нож на себя, но инквизитор цапнул его левой рукой за запястье. Руку тут же пронзил обжигающий холод, пальцы свело от боли и Фенрис отшатнулся. Этой паузы Арисамону хватило, чтобы сунуть руку в карман еще раз.

На этот раз Фенрис успел заметить движение. Инквизитор вытащил из кармана маленький пузырек и бросил его под ноги. И в лицо Фенрису пахнуло терпким запахом грозы.

Арисамон исчез, но в этот раз Фенрис был готов. Он закружил по плацу, не поворачиваясь спиной ни в одну сторону надолго.

Значит, ты хочешь поиграть по-крупному, долиец? Что ж, пусть будет так.

О странных, противоестественных составах Фенрис слышал еще от Данариуса. Некоторые умельцы умудрялись подчинить себе бурю, заточить во флакон ее кусочек, и выпускать по необходимости, приобретая силу, ловкость и скорость, скрывающие хозяина от чужих глаз. Но времени раздумывать, где мог научиться этому фокусу долийский эльф, у Фенриса не было.

Лириум под его кожей пел. Лириум под его кожей хотел крови. Лириум не делил встречных на своих и чужих, на врагов и друзей, он жаждал чужой крови, он требовал добычи, он требовал ловить, калечить и убивать.

Фенрис на мгновение прикрыл глаза, напрягая все мышцы разом. Его словно окатило ледяной водой. Лириум полыхнул ослепительно ярко, и краски вокруг поблекли, мгновения растянулись, как капли густого меда, движения солдат вокруг плаца стали болезненно медленными.

А потом Фенрис поднял голову и увидел инквизитора. Тот стоял напротив, в упор глядя на Фенриса, и в ярко-синих глазах недоумение мешалось с любопытством.  А еще он двигался с привычной глазу скоростью, и на фоне медленных, мучительно медленных солдат это выглядело странно.

Фенрис бросился вперед, и Арисамон каким-то чудом успел уклониться. Нож просвистел над самым ухом, срезав пару волосков. Фенрис утек вбок, метнулся вперед, кувырнулся назад, и каждый раз он был всего лишь на долю мгновения впереди. Арисамон не успевал нанести удар первым, но не давал Фенрису уйти далеко.

Удар, еще удар, и еще, и еще, и еще, сбоку, сверху, в незащищенный бок, в последнее мгновение дернувшийся в сторону… Фенрис ощущал себя волком, которого преследует охотничий пес.

Арисамон подсек его в очередном кувырке, и они вместе рухнули на землю, прокатившись через весь плац. Фенрис успел поймать метящий ему в горло нож, полыхающая ядовитой зеленью рука сжала его запястье, и пальцы снова заныли от холода и боли. Фенрис сжал зубы, вцепился мертвой хваткой в левое запястье инквизитора, стиснул, заставляя разжать сияющие пальцы. Перекатившись, он поднял Арисамона и увлек под себя, продолжая сжимать руки, чувствуя, как леденеют собственные пальцы….

― …аточно!

Фенрис вздрогнул и поднял голову. Арисамон под ним перестал сопротивляться, как раненый зверь, и изогнулся, выискивая глазами источник звука.

― Достаточно, говорю! ― крикнул Каллен, и в тишине, повисшей над плацом, его голос показался оглушительным, как рев дракона. Вырывавшийся изо рта пар только усиливал это сходство.

Время ускорилось, замедлилось, вернулось в привычный ритм. Сразу навалилась усталость, стало нечем дышать, бешено заколотилось в груди сердце, по спине пополз липкий пот. Очнувшиеся солдаты, которые, похоже, не дышали весь поединок, загалдели, засвистели, захлопали в ладоши. Пошатываясь, Фенрис встал на ноги и протянул инквизитору руку. Тот ухватился за протянутые пальцы, и Фенрис рывком поставил его на ноги.

― Это было потрясающе, ― Арисамон уже снова улыбался, но теперь в его улыбке не было ничего, кроме искреннего дружелюбия. Безумие исчезло, и теперь синие глаза снова смотрели на Фенриса с неподдельным интересом.

― Значит, ты укрощаешь бурю? ― спросил Фенрис, не разжимая руки, и улыбка Арисамона стала виноватой и немного лукавой.

― Я подумал, что стоит уравнять шансы, ― ответил он.

― Мне хотелось бы напомнить вам, милорд инквизитор, ― проговорил Каллен, подходя ближе, ― что на тренировках строго запрещается убивать противников. Фенрис, тебя это тоже касается, ― добавил он прохладно.

― Это был тренировочный поединок, не более того, Каллен, ― покачал головой Арисамон, высвобождая пальцы из руки Фенриса. ― Мы не собирались друг друга убивать.

― В какой-то момент мне показалось обратное, ― покачал головой командор. ― И не мне одному, ― негромко продолжил он, оборачиваясь к шушукающимся солдатам, все еще обменивающимся впечатлениями от поединка. ― Бойцы, заканчиваем разговоры! Тренировка сама себя не проведет! Вы с Корифеем о погоде беседовать собираетесь или сражаться, тьма вас раздери?! Разбились на пары, короткие мечи, верхняя и боковая блокировка, не менее семи раз!

― Дальше без меня, командор, ― сообщил инквизитор, распустив взлохмаченный хвостик и пересобрав его снова. ― Я голодный, как стая волков. Как насчет завтрака, _ma_ _falon_? ― спросил он, оборачиваясь к Фенрису. ― После такой тренировки неплохо было бы подкрепиться и… О, а вот и они, ― неожиданно произнес он, глядя куда-то за плечо Фенриса. Тот обернулся и увидел, как по лестнице спускаются Хоук и Дориан.

Они о чем-то негромко говорили ― вернее, говорил в основном Хоук, Дориан только изредка что-то коротко отвечал. Фенрис машинально отметил, что на фоне лощеного тевинтерца Защитник Киркволла выглядит, как те, от кого этот самый Киркволл требовалось защищать. Лохматый, покрытый неистребимой щетиной, в простой дорожной одежде, Хоук выглядел, как беглый маг, промышляющий на дорогах разбоем. Дориан же, напротив, был гладко выбрит, а в его прическе, простой и небрежной на первый взгляд, каждый волосок лежал на своем месте. Полированные заклепки на одежде сверкали и переливались. И если Хоук, чуть ссутулившись, шел вразвалочку, ― привыкшие к ношению посоха, маги частенько сутулились, словно стараясь не задевать его концом землю, ― то Дориан просто-таки _плыл_ над освещенными утренним солнцем камнями, почти не касаясь земли и плавно покачивая бедрами. Пожалуй, будь они в Тевинтере, в любом приличном месте Дориана попросили бы оставить прислугу снаружи.

― И что ты в нем нашел… ― негромко, больше самому себе, проговорил Фенрис, глядя в сторону. Арисамон проследил направление его взгляда и недоуменно хлопнул ресницами.

― В ком, в Каллене?

― Нет, нет, ― спохватился Фенрис, и кивнул в сторону магов. ― В этом… тевинтерце.

― В Дориане? ― улыбка снова растянула губы инквизитора. ― Я не искал в нем ничего. Мне достаточно того, что он Дориан.

Ответить Фенрис не успел. Арисамон помахал рукой, и заметившие его маги направились к плацу.

Когда они подошли ближе, Фенрис заметил, как взгляд Дориана скользнул по его телу, проследив лириумные узоры до самого пояса. Стало противно ― Фенрис практически чувствовал, как липкий взгляд касается его кожи. Повернувшись спиной, он принялся натягивать рубашку.

Пока он одевался, Арисамон успел пригласить Хоука и Дориана присоединиться к ним за завтраком, и, к глубокому разочарованию Фенриса, у тевинтерца не нашлось никаких срочных дел, насущных вопросов или хотя бы больной головы.

Вино в то утро было поистине отвратительным на вкус. Хотя, может быть, Фенрису просто показалось.


	5. Chapter 5

Солнце было где-то наверху, и казалось, что небо над головами закрыло закопченное стекло. Посерели горы, посерели тучи, посерели стены древней крепости. Скайхолд постепенно тонул в сумерках. Стихали разговоры, стихал лязг оружия и грохот тележных колес, и откуда-то сверху, с самого неба, доносились пронзительные крики птиц.

Птицы кружили над башнями, то садились, то взлетали, устраиваясь на ночлег. Со стороны конюшен иногда доносилось негромкое ржание.

Мокрая от росы трава холодила босые ноги. С каждым шагом росы как будто становилось больше, а потом трава и вовсе сменилась ледяными камнями, по которым с тихим журчанием бежал прозрачный ручей.

Фенрис зачерпнул воды, чтобы напиться, и услышал, как зашелестели кусты. Как будто ветерок, дремавший весь день, проснулся и вспомнил, что так и не пошевелил ветви, не поиграл с травой, не подергал за длинные листья ивы, склонившиеся к воде.

― _Andaran atish’an,_ _ma_ _da’_ _len_ , ― раздался за его спиной знакомый голос. Фенрис развернулся, кивком приветствуя гостя.

Солас подошел поближе, и уселся с ним рядом на траву. Подняв глаза, он какое-то время молча смотрел на загорающиеся в вечернем небе звезды.

― Я видел тебя сегодня, ― негромко проговорил он. ― Я видел, как ты сражаешься. Это… производит впечатление.

― Ради этого я был создан, ― буркнул Фенрис, и, набрав пригоршню воды, осушил ее в три глотка. Ледяная вода прошла по телу до самого желудка, выхолаживая внутренности. Злость, теплившаяся внутри, остыла и замерла, как скованное льдом насекомое.

― Бедный мальчик… ― Солас покачал головой. ― Что же они сделали с тобой…

― Я сам этого хотел.

― Ты не хотел. Никто в здравом уме не захочет такой судьбы.

― Я хотел, ― Фенрис нахмурился, и, вытянувшись на траве, посмотрел на звезды. Их стало много, они разгорелись ярче, и на темном бархате неба проступила белесая полоса ― словно кто-то когда-то разлил на него молоко.

― Я хотел, ― повторил Фенрис, глядя вверх. ― Я хотел свободы для своей семьи. Я дрался за право стать… таким, и победил. Не то, чтобы им это принесло счастье, ― горько усмехнулся он, помолчав. ― Но я хотя бы попытался.

― Ты обрек себя на вещи, куда более страшные, чем просто рабство, _ma_ _da’_ _len_ , ― хмуро сказал Солас, помолчав. ― Тебя не просто искалечили. Тебя лишили возможности умереть. И дело не в силе, не в скорости и не в регенерации. Когда ты умрешь, и кровь покинет твое тело, лириум займет ее место и заставит твое тело двигаться. Убивать. Ты стал бы безмозглой тварью, страшнее, чем порождения тьмы, и любой маг, обладающий достаточной силой, мог бы подчинить тебя себе. Твой прежний хозяин был магом. И я не думаю, что он не предусмотрел такой исход.

― Он не говорил об этом, ― Фенрис тряхнул головой, и белая челка свесилась ему на лицо. ― Но в твоих словах есть смысл. Данариус… ― ледяное, скользкое имя неохотно слетело с языка, оцарапав напоследок тонкими лапками, ― … говорил, что я никому не позволю себя убить, а значит, я могу ничего не бояться.

― Лжец, ― в голосе Соласа засквозил металл. ― С течением времени лириум высосал бы из тебя всю жизненную силу и подчинил себе. По меркам шемленов несколько сотен лет ― это огромный срок, не заслуживающий внимания. Но даже он постепенно подходит к концу. Тебя ждет скверное будущее, мальчик. Ты станешь призраком, запертым в собственном мертвом теле.

― Мрачноватое пророчество, ― хмыкнул Фенрис, по-прежнему глядя на звезды.

Он и сам не понимал, почему разоткровенничался с Соласом, почему терпеливо слушал все, что тот говорил, почему не желал встать, уйти, оборвать этот разговор.

От Соласа веяло спокойствием. Не колючей магической силой, не раскаленной гордостью, не стылой, промозглой жалостью, не тем ярким и светлым дружелюбием, которое окутывало Арисамона, когда тот не подчинял себе бурю. От него веяло покоем, и это был не сырой холодок склепа, где покой становился вечным, но легкий, прозрачный покой полуденного леса.

С ним хотелось говорить, его хотелось слушать, и даже пугающие пророчества его мягкий голос обволакивал в теплую, светлую грусть.

― Откуда ты знаешь, что меня ждет? ― спросил Фенрис, приподнимаясь на локтях, пытаясь заглянуть Соласу в лицо.

― Любой маг скажет тебе, к чему приводит злоупотребление лириумом, ― ответил тот, и обернулся, глядя Фенрису в глаза. ― Любой маг скажет, как воздействует лириум на простого смертного, будь то эльф или человек. А я, ― добавил он, снова поднимая взгляд к небу, ― изучаю Тень, путешествую сквозь нее и говорю с духами, обитающими в ней. Духи помнят многое. Духи помнят, как лириум был обнаружен в первый раз, и как те, кто изучал его свойства, испытывали его на всех, кто был в их распоряжении. На эльфах, на людях, на гномах, на магах и демонах. К тому же, ― Солас улыбнулся, ― твоя душа полна боли и страха, а сердце ― любви. Это самые сильные чувства, сильнее гордости и торжества, сильнее зависти и ненависти. Твоя душа светит ярко, и ее свет, усиленный лириумом, привлекает к себе внимание духов. Они спешат к тебе, как мотыльки к свече, как пчелы на запах цветов. И когда одни приходят по одному или по двое, их можно не бояться. Но стая мотыльков погасит свечу, даже если половина ее погибнет.

― Разве у меня есть выбор? ― Фенрис пожал плечами. ― Последний раз я мог выбирать, когда Данариус объявил состязание среди рабов. И я выбрал. С тех пор у меня нет выбора. Куда бы я ни шел, к кому бы не обратился, чем бы не занимался, лириумные метки всегда будут со мной. К чему жалеть о пролитом молоке?

― О пролитом молоке жалеют даже боги, ― Солас усмехнулся и указал рукой на белесую дымку в небе. ― Выбор есть всегда, _ma_ _da’_ _len_. Но у выбора всегда есть цена.

― Боюсь, этот лириум и так мне слишком долго обошелся. Да и если на минуту предположить, что я смогу избавиться от него ― что останется? Сейчас я полезен. Сейчас я могу помочь Защитнику Киркволла. Зачем я буду нужен, если не смогу приносить пользу?

Слова соскальзывали с языка сами. Фенрис не знал, откуда они брались, словно кто-то другой произносил их его ртом. Он никогда не думал, что от лириумных меток можно избавиться. Так откуда же взялся этот липкий ужас, почти животный страх стать бесполезным?

Неужели… Неужели уроки Данариуса въелись под его кожу глубже всяких меток?

Фернис помотал головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Разве можно сравнить зарвавшегося тевинтерского ублюдка и Гаррета Хоука?

― Значит, суть твоего существования ― это убийство? ― спросил Солас, оборачиваясь. ― И суть остается прежней, меняется лишь тот, во имя кого ты убиваешь. Разве ты перестанешь убивать, лишившись главного оружия? Нет, ты лишь сменишь способ.

Фенрис открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но достойного ответа так и не нашел.

Солас был тысячу раз прав, и это злило. Но почему-то совсем не хотелось протянуть руку и вырвать наглецу сердце.

― Подумай над моими словами, ma da’len, ― проговорил Солас, поднимаясь на ноги.

― Мне ничего не дадут эти размышления.

― Тот, кто делает выбор, ставит цель. Тот, кто ставит цель, вступает на путь. Тот, кто вступает на путь, рано или поздно пройдет его до конца и обретет то, что ищет.

Солас протянул руку и неожиданно потрепал Фенриса по волосам. И, развернувшись, направился прочь. Постепенно его худощавая спина скрылась в сумраке. Шелохнулись в последний раз кусты, и над ручьем повисла тишина.

Фенрис, посмотрев ему вслед, растянулся на траве и закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

Тучи наползали с востока ― мутные, темные, грузные, они царапали брюхо о шпили крепости и принимались плакать от боли проливным дождем. Низины заволокло туманом, горную гряду окутали тучи, и казалось, что солнце и вовсе не поднималось сегодня, и крепость утонула в сыром, почти осеннем сумраке. Дождь барабанил по крышам, по подоконникам, по стеклам, по камню, по доскам…

Каллен со вчерашнего вечера увел новобранцев вниз, в поля, и Фенрис представлял себе, какими словами те уже полдня чихвостят командира, увязая в грязи по колено, поднимая падающих в лужи лошадей, ежась от ливня, забирающегося за шиворот и в рукава.

Обитатели крепости старались лишний раз не выбираться наружу, и только самые храбрые и самые страждущие, как степные куропатки, перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, стремясь добраться до таверны.

Хоук уехал в низину на рассвете ― посыльный от Каллена, вымокший до нитки, сообщил, что в низину вернулись Серые Стражи. Их нужно было расспросить, к тому же Каллен наверняка устроит полевой совет прямо на месте, решая, что делать с полученной информацией, выстраивая и корректируя планы…

… Фенрису иногда казалось, что Каллен может найти повод для совещания буквально на пустом месте. Варрик, которому он озвучил свою догадку, поржал и сказал, что эльф недалек от истины. Одним словом, раньше полудня Гаррета можно было не ждать, тем более, что в такую погоду горные тропки становились непроходимыми, а значит, и солдатам, и Хоуку, и Фенрису, вздумай он отправиться в низину следом, придется тащиться по размытом тракту.

Возможно, Хоук был не так уж и не прав, когда велел ему оставаться в крепости. Все лучше, чем сначала тащиться по размокшей дороге, обгоняя застрявшие в грязи обозы, а потом битый час уныло слоняться без дела по вымокшему лагерю, по колено в грязи, вяло перегавкиваясь с такими же унылыми солдатами. Фенрису и самому не хотелось проводить время подобным образом. Хоук, услышав об этом, неожиданно обрадовался и назвал это «первым шагом к здоровому эгоизму».

Для Фенриса возможность никуда не тащиться в дурную погоду вслед за хозяином, чтобы долгие часы подпирать дверь, пока будет идти совещание, оказалась в новинку, и он, побродив по крепости, понял, что понятия не имеет, куда потратить свободное время.

За дни, проведенные в Скайхолде, Фенрис познакомился со всеми мало-мальски значимыми членами Инквизиции, по крайней мере, теми, кто был в это время в крепости. Арисамон охотно знакомил его со своими друзьями, причем умудрялся иметь в их числе и утонченную леди-мага, знающую об этикете больше, чем вся крепость вместе взятая, и языкастого гнома, способного побрататься с кем угодно в течение десяти минут, и небритого кунарийского воина, встречавшегося с мылом и лоханкой только по большим праздникам ― например, когда надо было отмыть кровь и желчь дракона с любимого топора, ― и прилизанного, идеально причесанного тевинтерца, который большую часть времени ходил с таким лицом, как будто где-то что-то сдохло и теперь нещадно воняет. Арисамон знакомил Фенриса со всеми, вслух сокрушаясь о тех, кто разъехался по делам. Впрочем, его дружелюбие разделяли не все. Леди-маг после взаимного представления деликатно выдерживала дистанцию, белобрысая эльфийка Сэра и вовсе, кажется, Фенриса боялась. Зато Железный Бык сразу же принял его в компанию, познакомил с подчиненными, регулярно звал присоединиться к общей попойке и охотно помогал попрактиковаться в кунлате. Узнав, что Фенрис, говоря на кунлате, совершенно не знает его письменности, Бык с энтузиазмом взялся за его обучение.

Однако сегодня Бык вместе со своей оравой пропадал где-то в низинах, у озер. Варрик корпел над очередной книгой, и в ответ на все вопросы только посмеивался, туманно намекая на то, что обнаружил недавно ярую поклонницу своего творчества и теперь считает своим священным долгом ее обрадовать. Фенрис не стал навязываться с расспросами ― увлеченный работой над книгой, Тетрас вываливался из окружающей реальности и становился абсолютно непригоден к диалогу.

Арисамон с утра пропадал в зале совещаний, и единственным за последние часы, кто вошел туда, был слуга, принесший вина и фруктов. Не знай Фенрис, что сердце инквизитора принадлежит лощеному хлыщу из Тевинтера, он был неизбежно заподозрил, что причиной затянувшегося совещания служила хорошенькая антиваночка-дипломатка, молоденькая, но очень серьезная. Каким ветром смуглокожую красотку в шелках занесло в Инквизицию, Фенрис мог только догадываться.

Таким образом, послонявшись без дела по крепости, Фенрис в итоге поднялся наверх, в библиотеку.

Книг здесь было целое множество ― от старых, совсем измученных, завернутых в пергамент, до новеньких, лоснящихся, поблескивающих полированными металлическими вставками. Библиотекарь, заметив Фенриса, встрепенулся было, но, рассмотрев, как следует, пробурчал дежурное вежливое приглашение и перестал обращать на него внимание.

Фенрис коротко кивнул в ответ на сухую любезность и принялся рассматривать стеллажи, проводя пальцем по обложкам. Здесь были и церковные книги, которых, как строй солдат, теснила стопка книг Варрика, были и старинные фолианты, которые Фенрис уже видел на полках у Хоука. Юркие карманные справочники рядом с богатыми обложками словарей и энциклопедий казались мальчишками-попрошайками, снующими вокруг богатых господ в надежде на пару монет.

Наконец он выбрал одну ― толстую, окованную медью, с потрепанными страницами, ― и, устроившись в кресле, принялся ее листать, водя пальцем по строчкам, чуть касаясь высохших страниц. Фенрису нравилось читать старые книги ― их страницы были приятно шероховатыми и чуть щекотали подушечки пальцев.

Книга рассказывала об истории эльфов, в частности, о древних обрядах в честь тех или иных богов. Целая глава, богато иллюстрированная, была посвящена значению и видам валласлина. Так, на лице Арисамона был узор, посвященный Джуну, богу ремесла. Сделав себе мысленную пометку спросить Ариса о причинах такого выбора, Фенрис продолжил листать энциклопедию, машинально выискивая что-нибудь, что было похоже на его собственный рисунок.

До него книгу читали, и читали много и вдумчиво ― на страницах были пятна, похожие на следы вина и фруктов, воды и гари, а во многих местах были заметки и дополнения, написанные разной рукой. Одна из них была написана таким мелким и изогнутым почерком, что Фенрису пришлось поднести книгу к самому носу, чтобы разобрать хотя бы несколько букв. Он был так увлечен расшифровкой слов, что не услышал, как совсем рядом послышались мягкие и легкие шаги. Раздался шелест и стук, и Фенрис, вздрогнув, поднял глаза.

У ближайшего стеллажа обнаружился Дориан. Он что-то внимательно искал, то и дело вытаскивая разные книги и убирая обратно. Едва слышно пробормотав что-то себе под нос, Дориан повернулся было к соседнему стеллажу и замер, увидев Фенриса. Эльф на всякий случай подобрался, сжимая книгу, готовый пустить ее в ход при необходимости.

Дориан кашлянул и расслабил плечи, машинально подкручивая ус.

― Извини, я тебя не заметил, ― проговорил он. ― Что ты здесь делаешь?

Черная бровь Фенриса выразительно изогнулась.

― Что я могу делать в библиотеке, по-твоему? Да еще с книгой в руках?

― Да, прости, дурацкий вопрос, ― Дориан потер лицо руками. ― От некоторых старых привычек сложно избавиться.

Фенрис в этот момент посмотрел ему за плечо, раздумывая, получится ли удрать без жертв ― чертов тевинтерец стоял прямо в середине прохода, ― но, услышав его слова, нахмурился и холодно поинтересовался:

― С инквизитором ты тоже даешь волю старым привычкам?

Дориан вздохнул и покачал головой.

― Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы ругаться с тобой. Обещаю, я уйду сразу же, как только найду нужную книгу.

― Что ты ищешь? ― Фенрису совершенно не хотелось помогать тевинтерцу, но еще больше ему не хотелось, чтобы тот задерживался в библиотеке надолго.

― «Сакральные песни долин» Аймы Сайвара, ― ответил Дориан, снова оборачиваясь к шкафам. ― Я недавно видел ее где-то здесь на полке. Потрепанная коричневая обложка и медная отделка.

 Фенрис шумно выдохнул. Определенно, если боги все-таки существовали, то Фенриса они ненавидели всей компанией.

― Эта? ― спросил он, поднимая книгу, и Дориан обернулся.

― Кхм, да, это она. Одолжишь мне ее на минутку? Мне нужна буквально пара страниц.

Фенрис захлопнул книгу ― чуть резче, чем стоило бы, учитывая ее возраст и состояние, ― и протянул Дориану. Тот осторожно забрал ее и принялся перелистывать. Наконец, найдя нужный раздел, он принялся изучать страницы.

Фенрис терпеливо ждал, развалившись в кресле и вытянув ноги, стараясь принять как можно более непринужденную, практически _хозяйскую_ позу. Он украдкой наблюдал за Дорианом ― тевинтерец сосредоточенно рассматривал одну страницу за другой, изредка бросая на Фенриса рассеянный взгляд. Фенрис чувствовал, как взгляд касается его щек, щекочет руки, облизывает горло… Некстати вспомнился первый вечер в Скайхолде. Тогда смуглые пальцы лежали на плечах инквизитора, подушечки больших касались обнаженной шеи.

_«Это мой эльф.»_

Внутри зашевелилась ненависть. Как разбуженный хищник, она навострила уши, приподняла голову, оглядываясь, словно почувствовала запах крови. Отрешенно глядя на книгу в руках Дориана, Фенрис представлял себе, как выхватывает ее из рук, заставляя тевинтерца потянуться следом и подставить незащищенную грудь…

… и ледяные когти вгрызлись бы в нее, вырвали сердце, и швырнули вниз, через перила…

― Фенрис?..

 Эльф вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Дориан даже не смотрел на него ― взгляд светлых глаз был прикован к страницам книги.

― Чем руководствовался Данариус, выбирая узор для твоих меток?

Фенрис примерз к креслу. Пальцы, сжавшие подлокотники, засияли голубым. Воздух в башне на мгновение стал густым и мутным.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дориан поднял на него глаза.

― Ох, извини, ― спохватился он, поворачиваясь, ― поверь, у меня и в мыслях не было тебя обидеть. Мои манеры сегодня отставляют желать лучшего… ― он покачал головой.

― За последние двадцать минут ты извинился передо мной три раза, ― Фенрис фыркнул. Сияющие на пальцах узоры постепенно померкли. ― Какое тебе дело до моих меток, тевинтерец? Решил раскрасить « _своего эльфа»_?

― Вовсе нет, ― неожиданно серьезно ответил тот, и добавил уже мягче:

― Не помню, представляли ли нас друг другу, но меня зовут Дориан из дома Павус. И я буду признателен, если ты будешь называть меня хотя бы по фамилии. Если тебя не затруднит.

Фенрис фыркнул. Злость внутри постепенно утихала. Если бы этот маг хотел что-то сделать с ним, он бы уже сделал. Да и если убить его, то Арисамон расстроится. Арисамон был другом Варрика, а Варрика Фенрис считал и своим другом.

Поэтому он решил, что очень постарается не убить этого лощеного тевинтерца. По крайней мере, сегодня.

― Так откуда у тебя такой интерес к мотивам Данариуса, _Дориан из дома Павус_?

― Я подумал… ― Дориан механически потер затылок, и, выдохнув, по-простому пристроился на сундуке у шкафа. ― Я раздумывал, есть ли связь между твоими метками и какой-нибудь древней эльфийской магией. Я не знаю, что удалось отыскать Данариусу в его изысканиях, сам он уже ничего никому не расскажет, а доступа к его документам у меня нет. Поэтому пришлось прибегать к помощи книг, хотя это, ― указал он глазами на книгу, которую все еще держал открытой, ― скверный помощник. Долийцы свято берегут свои тайны и на ошибки составителя тут не указал только ленивый.

― Если ты не собираешься использовать эту магию, зачем тебе это знать?

Дориан смерил его долгим взглядом и отвернулся, глядя куда-то в пространство. Сверху, откуда-то из-под потолочных балок, донеслось резкое карканье. Захлопали крылья. А затем все утихло.

― Я хочу найти способ избавить тебя от них, ― сознался Дориан наконец.

― Избавить? ― Фенрис недоуменно встопорщил уши. ― Зачем это тебе?..

― Видишь ли… ― начал Дориан хмуро, глядя на верхние полки. ― Когда я пришел сюда, я столкнулся с ненавистью и непониманием. Прямо сказать, единственным, кто меня принял сразу, был Лавеллан. И он же единственный, кто не относится ко мне с подозрением, не ждет подвоха, не убирает в карман кулак и не плюет в спину. Хотя вся моя вина в том, что я родился в Тевинтере и имею наглость любить свою родину. Может быть, это прозвучит странно, но я действительно люблю Империю. И мне противно видеть, во что она превратилась. Я не смогу исправить все ее ошибки, но попытаюсь искупить хотя бы некоторые. Пока на твоей коже будет лириумный узор, ― он обернулся к Фенрису, ― ты будешь чувствовать себя рабом. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал по-настоящему свободен. И перестал ненавидеть весь Тевинтер из-за одного искалечившего тебя ублюдка.

― Так ты хочешь помочь Тевинтеру или мне? ― Фенрис дернул ухом.

― Вам обоим. ― ответил Дориан и криво улыбнулся. ― Можешь считать меня идеалистом.

― Я… ― Фенрис нахмурился. Он поискал внутри привычную злость, но нашел лишь стыд и сожаление. ― Я не знаю, что тебе ответить на это, Дориан. Если ты говоришь искренне, то я благодарен тебе. Я не знаю, получится ли у тебя что-нибудь или нет, но я благодарен уже за намерения.

― Спасибо, ― просто ответил Дориан и улыбнулся снова ― на этот раз легче и светлее.

Некоторое время они молчали, думая каждый о своем. Дориан снова принялся рассматривать схемы узоров, нарисованные на пожелтевших страницах.

― Я не уверен, что смогу сообщить тебе что-то полезное, ― проговорил Фенрис. ― Я не видел такого узора ни на ком другом. Одна моя знакомая эльфийка из Долов тоже не опознала этот рисунок, и так же, как и ты, спросила, не посвящен ли я какому-нибудь эльфийскому богу. А Данариус… ― Фенрис сцепил пальцы в замок и пристроил их на колени. ― От него я слышал только то, что я ― единственный в своем роде. Может быть, это касалось и узора. Может быть, он просто не представлял, как должен выглядеть валласлин, может быть, сознательно решил не делать конкретный рисунок.

― Я так и подумал, ― Дориан раздумчиво кивнул. ― Арис тоже не смог опознать твои татуировки. Что ж, с одной стороны это облегчает задачу, с другой ― делает ее в разы труднее. Но я упрямый, ― он усмехнулся и протянул руку. ― Позволишь?

Помедлив, Фенрис разжал согнутые пальцы. Дориан осторожно взял его за руку, рассматривая рисунок на коже. Его руки были такими же смуглыми, как и у Фенриса, сухими и горячими. От его прикосновений голубые линии едва заметно вспыхивали и тут же гасли снова. Там, где Дориан касался лириумных меток, кожу Фенриса обжигало колючим холодком.

Фенрис поймал себя на том, что задерживает дыхание. Пальцы Дориана были теплыми, мягкими и ухоженными, но Фенрис чувствовал себя так, словно его ощупывает лапками гигантский паук: одно неверное движение ― и в руку вцепятся острые жвалы. Однако и тевинтерец явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он нахмурился, напряженно ссутулив плечи, и касался руки Фенриса так, словно тот был бочкой с гаатлоком, готовой взорваться от одного неосторожного чиха.

Впрочем, кисло подумалось Фенрису, здесь Дориан был не так уж и неправ. Неизвестно, что был сделал Фенрис, пусть и рефлекторно, если бы маг сейчас резко дернулся или вскрикнул.

― Должен признать, задачка выходит занятная, ― проговорил Дориан наконец, поднимая глаза. Пальцы Фенриса он так и не выпустил. ― Не буду врать, что хотя бы представляю, с чего начать… но я что-нибудь придумаю, ― он ободряюще улыбнулся.

Фенрис смерил его долгим взглядом, по-прежнему анализируя ощущения, которые вызывала у него горячая сухая рука. Верить Дориану он был не готов, но убивать его, по крайней мере, уже расхотелось.

Хоук бы, пожалуй, одобрил.

― Я не буду брать с тебя обещаний, ― сказал Фенрис, помолчав, ― мне они ни к чему, потому что я тебя ни о чем не просил. Но если тебе удастся что-нибудь раскопать, мне будет интересно узнать об этом.

Дориан благодарно кивнул, выпуская его пальцы.


	7. Chapter 7

Солнце было где-то наверху, и казалось, что небо над головами закрыло закопченное стекло. Посерели горы, посерели тучи, посерели стены древней крепости. Скайхолд постепенно тонул в сумерках. Стихали разговоры, стихал лязг оружия и грохот тележных колес, и откуда-то сверху, с самого неба, доносились пронзительные крики птиц.

Птицы кружили над башнями, то садились, то взлетали, устраиваясь на ночлег. Со стороны конюшен иногда доносилось негромкое ржание.

Мокрая от росы трава холодила босые ноги. С каждым шагом росы как будто становилось больше, а потом трава и вовсе сменилась ледяными камнями, по которым с тихим журчанием бежал прозрачный ручей.

Фенрис опустил руку в ледяную воду, набрал ее в ладонь и разжал пальцы, глядя, как ледяные капли текут по рукам, облизывают тускло светящиеся узоры.

― Делать первый шаг в бездну всегда страшно, _ma_ _da’_ _len_. ― раздался мягкий голос за его спиной. ― Но только так можно узнать, что ты умеешь летать.

― Я не боюсь, ― ответил Фенрис, не оборачиваясь. ― Это не страх, а здравый смысл.

Солас неслышно подошел ближе и пристроился на траве рядом с ним. Некоторое время они в молчании смотрели, как серебрится ручей в свете звезд.

― Ты не веришь ему, ― сказал Солас. Он не спрашивал ― скорее, напоминал об очевидном.

― Я верю ему больше, чем себе.

― И все же считаешь, что он отвернется от тебя. Что ты для него ― клинок, который достают из ножен при необходимости, фляга с водой, которая бестолково висит на поясе большую часть времени, и про которую вспоминают, лишь когда одолеет жажда, плащ, который нужен, чтобы согревать плечи, но с которым легко расстанутся, стоит выглянуть солнцу. Ты не веришь ему, _da’_ _len_. Он говорит тебе о своей любви, доказывает ее словами и поступками, и ты все равно не веришь ему. Лириум ― твоя броня, в которой ты прячешься от окружающего мира. Родиться заново, прийти в этот мир обнаженным и открытым тебе не по силам.

― Пожалуй, что так, ― Фенрис повертел пальцами, рассматривая метки. ― Я не помню того мира, в котором жил без них. Почти не помню. И того, что я помню, недостаточно, чтобы поверить. А того, что я видел, слишком много, чтобы раскрыться.

― Люди не научились бы строить дома, если бы не побороли страх темноты и не зашли в пещеру. Мы не научились бы готовить пищу и плавить железо, если бы продолжали бояться огня. Мы бы не знали вина, не рискнув попробовать ягод, мы не знали бы мяса, не рискнув выйти против зверя. Ты не узнаешь, каково это ― жить без лириума, если не рискнешь шагнуть вперед.

― Я вижу, как живут другие, ― Фенрис криво усмехнулся. ― И не уверен, что хочу жить так же.

― Ты не будешь жить так же, _da’_ _len_. Ты другой. У них нет того, что есть у тебя, у тебя нет того, что есть у них.

― Может быть. ― Фенрис тряхнул головой, позволяя длинной челке свеситься на лицо. ― Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я избавился от них, Солас? Дориан радеет за репутацию своего возлюбленного Тевинтера, а у тебя какая причина, чтобы заботиться обо мне?

― На твоем месте мог быть кто угодно, и я бы заботился о нем точно так же, ― Солас покачал головой. ― Мне не нравится видеть сородича, искалеченного чужой гордыней.

― Мне не нужна жалость, Солас.

― Это не жалость.  Это такая же гордыня, которая движет всеми остальными. И тобой, и Дорианом, и даже инквизитором Лавелланом. Каждый из нас верит, что знает, как должен выглядеть лучший мир. Дориан гордится своей страной и не любит, когда ее оскорбляют. Инквизитор гордится своим народом и его историей, ― на этих словах Солас фыркнул. ― И он не любит, когда ему тыкают его происхождением. Я горжусь своими знаниями и не могу видеть, во что превратились элвенан. Ты гордишься своей свободой и не выносишь зрелища других рабов. Какими бы чистыми и благородными не были наши устремления, за что бы мы ни боролись ― за свободу, за справедливость, за мир, ― нами в первую очередь движет гордыня. Жалея других, мы превозносим себя над ними. Поэтому я не жалею тебя, _da’_ _len_. Но я хочу помочь тебе, тем самым сделав наш мир правильнее.

― Интересный взгляд на вещи, ― Фенрис улыбнулся, глядя на текущую воду. ― Но это, по сути, те же слова, что я услышал от Павуса сегодня. Вы оба пытаетесь исправить мир, и для этого вам нужно исправить меня. ― Он усмехнулся.

― Решать тебе, _da’_ _len_ , ― ответил Солас. ― И никто другой не волен решать за тебя. Я вижу, что эти метки причиняют тебе боль. Они напоминают тебе о прошлом. Они всегда будут следами чужих прикосновений. Рука твоего хозяина все еще касается твоей кожи. Он всегда будет рядом. Будет стоять за твоей спиной. И руки Защитника, касаясь тебя, будут касаться и его тоже.

Фенрис снова протянул руку к воде, но осекся, едва не коснувшись ее. Он отдернул руку, словно вспомнив о том, что она нечиста, и может запачкать прозрачную воду. Опустив глаза, он посмотрел на свою ладонь.

― Я иногда думаю об этом, ― сознался он, глядя на светящиеся линии. ― Гаррет ― маг, и он чувствует лириум под моей кожей. Может быть, именно лириум и привлек его, ― добавил Фенрис после паузы.

― Любая кладовая обрастает паутиной, если долго туда не заглядывать. Ты боишься заглянуть в собственную душу, наглухо закрыл ее в лириумной оболочке, и там, как пауки и древоточцы, заводятся нелепые страхи. Рано или поздно древоточцы съедят любую стену. И дом рухнет, погребая под собой жителей и ценности. Отпусти себя, _da’_ _len_. Отпусти, пока собственными руками не сломал то, что тебе дорого.

― Для моей совести ты слишком мягок, ― невесело усмехнулся Фенрис, поднимая глаза. ― Ты ― демон гордыни или желания?

― Для того, кто самовольно занял мое место для медитаций, ты слишком неблагодарен, ― улыбнулся в ответ Солас. ― Но я не виню тебя. От тебя слишком долго требовали благодарности, не заслуживая ее. Я оставлю тебя, _da’_ _len_. Я не тороплю тебя, но прошу подумать над моими словами.

Он поднялся на ноги и тихо зашагал прочь. Трава под его ногами не шуршала, словно он и правда был демоном, но кусты заколыхались, зашелестели, когда он прошел по тропинке мимо, и продолжали шелестеть, когда Солас уже скрылся из виду.

Фенрис не стал смотреть ему вслед. Когда шелест потревоженных веток смолк, он протянул руку к воде, и, зачерпнув в горсть воды, сделал долгий глоток.

Он не знал, встретятся ли они с Соласом снова. Но точно знал, каким будет его ответ.


	8. Chapter 8

За ночь вязкие тучи растянуло, и птицы, солнце и ветер запели, засияли и задули с удвоенной силой, словно стараясь наверстать упущенное за вчерашний день.

Из окна лился яркий солнечный свет, слышались оглушительные визги стрижей, кружащих над башнями Скайхолда, где-то гулко хлопало знамя, за которое дергал озорник―ветер.

Хоук ушел еще на рассвете, и Фенрис позволил себе поваляться немного поперек постели, перешедшей в его единоличное владение. Но солнце не позволило ему долго лениться ― оно любопытно заглянуло в комнату и его лучи осторожно подергали эльфа за ресницы. Вздохнув, Фенрис поднялся на ноги, щурясь от яркого света, натянул штаны и принялся с фырканьем умываться над тазиком. Он как раз вытирался полотенцем, когда дверь со скрипом открылась. Фенрис выпутался из полотенца и улыбнулся вошедшему Хоуку.

― Гаррет! А я как раз… Что случилось? ― нахмурился Фенрис, заметив, как изменилось лицо Хоука. ― Что-то не так?

― Фенрис…? ― Хоук уставился на него так, словно впервые увидел.

― Гаррет, в чем дело? У меня что, рога выросли? ― Фенрис провел рукой по влажным волосам.

― Обернись, ― хрипло выдохнул Хоук.

― Да что…

― Обернись.

Фенрис обернулся. Из зеркала на него уставилось его собственное отражение, хмурое и растерянное.

И ему резко перестало хватать воздуха. Ноги подкосились, по спине пробежал ледяной пот, в глазах потемнело, и Фенрис наверняка бы упал, если бы Хоук не бросился вперед и не подхватил его. Он осторожно опустился на колени, пристраивая Фенриса на пол ― видимо, и его собственные ноги не совладали с ситуацией.

Хоук коснулся ладонью его щеки, заставляя поднять глаза, второй провел по шее, огладил плечо, глядя на Фенриса так, словно видел его впервые.

― Ты красивый, ― проговорил Хоук, глядя ему в глаза. ― Ты очень красивый.

Фенрис вцепился в его руки, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли, наоборот, удержать. Он понимал, что сжал пальцы слишком сильно, что на руках Хоука останутся синяки, но от одной мысли разжать руки ему становилось дурно.

― Не уходи. ― тихо попросил он.

― Что?

― Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Гаррет, ― Фенрис опустил глаза, по-прежнему сжимая его руки, ― я знаю, таким я бесполезен. Таким я буду слабее. Но…

Хоук не дал ему договорить. Он высвободил руки и, сграбастав эльфа в объятия, крепко прижал к себе, накрывая ладонью затылок, заставляя Фенриса уткнуться носом ему в плечо. Прижавшись губами к серебристой макушке, Хоук замер, чувствуя, как колотится чужое сердце.

― Что ты успел навыдумывать себе, глупый эльф? ― проговорил он, совсем как тогда, несколько дней назад. Только тогда его голос не звенел от напряжения, руки, обнимавшие Фенриса, не дрожали, а дыхание было ровнее. Фенрис не знал, что душит Гаррета ― смех или слезы, ― но его самого душил подступающий хохот ― громкий, ледяной, горький и злой. Фенрис усмехнулся, затем еще раз и еще, и затем рассмеялся, хотя его смех больше походил на всхлипы.

_Как ты узнаешь, что умеешь летать, если не шагнешь в бездну?_

― Запомни раз и навсегда, глупый эльф, ― прорычал Хоук хрипло. ― Я буду любить тебя любым. Голубым, зеленым, красным, с узорами и без, с кунарийскими рогами и хвостом как у фенека, с чешуей и крыльями. Пока ты ― это ты, ― он взял Фенриса ладонями за лицо, сжимая пальцами уши, заставляя поднять голову, ― все остальное не имеет значения. 

Фенрис закрыл глаза, чувствуя тепло его рук, холодок дыхания, запах трав и стали, колючую щетину, пощекотавшую его подбородок, когда Хоук осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Фенрис обнял его за шею, отвечая на поцелуй, жарко и жадно, словно пытался напиться им перед смертью.

― И все-таки, родной, ― позвал Хоук, неохотно отстраняясь, ― как же…?

― Я не знаю, ― помотал головой Фенрис. ― Я не знаю, Гаррет. Но… ― зеленые глаза хищно прищурились, ― … я догадываюсь, кто может знать.

 

***

― Вот так, ― возвестил инквизитор, запирая дверь на щеколду, и, легко взбежав по ступенькам, плюхнулся на диван рядом с Дорианом. ― Теперь нам никто не помешает. Ну, если только в окно не залетит, ― добавил он со смешком, покосившись в сторону балкона, за которым раскинулась бездна.

Солнце только-только поднялось, и в покоях инквизитора, отделенных от остальной крепости лестницами и дверями, царил приятный полумрак. Фенрису они напоминали гнездо, такое же высокое, закрытое от всего мира стенками, с горластым взъерошенным птенцом, сидящим в самом центре. Арисамон и сам, кажется, неловко чувствовал себя в этом бальном зале, почему-то переделанном в спальню, и потому сидел на диване, вжавшись в спинку и поджав ноги.

― А теперь давай еще раз, ― инквизитор посерьезнел и повернулся к Дориану. ― Значит, ты ничего об этом не знаешь и отношения к этому не имеешь?

― Абсолютно, аматус, ― ответил тот, раздумчиво крутя ус и сверля взглядом Фенриса, сидящего в кресле напротив. ― Весьма заманчиво, конечно, присвоить себе чужое чудо, но я сейчас чувствую себя прескверно. Стоило мне отыскать след ценной добычи ― в данном случае я говорю о том, чтобы повторить изыскания Данариуса, как ты понимаешь, ― как добычу у меня из-под носа кто-то увел. Отвратительное ощущение, ― он покачал головой. ― Я уже давненько не был так зол, знаешь ли…

Фенрис смущенно нахмурился. Нежных чувств к тевинтерцу он по-прежнему не питал, но ощущение упущенной добычи было ему хорошо знакомо, поэтому в чем-то он Дориану даже немного сочувствовал.

Дориана они с Хоуком отыскали в библиотеке около получаса назад. Арисамон, похоже, тоже его искал ― он появился на библиотечном этаже минут десять спустя, яркое начало разговора пропустил, но и того, что он застал, ему хватило, чтобы приказать им всем немедленно отправиться в их покои и не выяснять отношения там, где полно чужих ушей.

― Это Лелиана любит, когда в крепости громко разговаривают, ― ворчал он, провожая их по лестницам, ― тут такая акустика, что ей там наверху все слышно, и потому она всегда в курсе всего. Но, прямо сказать, я предпочитаю сначала выяснить, что случилось, а потом уже подключать административные ресурсы.

Исчезновение меток инквизитора удивило, и даже, похоже, слегка расстроило. Фенрис так и не понял, что именно его расстроило сильнее ― исчезновение узоров или то, что виновником их исчезновения Фенрис счел Дориана. Он и сам понимал, как выглядит со стороны, привыкший в любой непонятной ситуации винить Тевинтер. Но кто же, тьма раздери, виновен в том, что именно тевинтерский маг изъявил желание помочь Фенрису избавиться от лириума?!

Очень хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Медленно и мучительно.

 Но было некого и не за что. Поэтому оставалось скрипеть зубами и надеяться, что усатый хлыщ вспомнит что-нибудь полезное.

― Я еще не продвинулся в своих поисках настолько, чтобы опробовать на тебе какие-то заклинания, ― покачал головой Дориан. ― А теперь в этом и вовсе не будет смысла. Столько драгоценного времени потрачено впустую… К тому же, если говорить откровенно, мне жаль, что тебе помог не я. Это был положительно сказалось на моей репутации.

― Ну, прости уж, ― фыркнул Фенрис. Хоук, стоящий за креслом, опираясь локтями на спинку, протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам. Злость от ласки не улеглась, но слегка притихла.

― Чудес не бывает, ― помотал головой Арисамон, и тут же тряхнул ею, сбрасывая с лица свесившуюся прядь. ― У любого дерьма есть объяснение, даже если о нем не знают или забыли. Если даже Данариус сумел докопаться до древней магии, то почему бы не суметь кому-то еще? В конце концов, мы же не знаем, как должен вести себя лириум, вживленный в эльфа без магических способностей. У лириума вообще бывает срок годности?

― Он портится, ― кивнул Дориан. ― Но не всегда можно понять, почему.

― Дело может быть в чем угодно, ― Арисамон кивнул и повернулся к Фенрису. ― Скайхолд ― очень древняя крепость, эльфийская еще. Даже ее название ― это копирка с эльфийского. Кто знаешь, какая сила тут может водиться и как она на тебя отреагировала…

― Мы с Дорианом маги, ― подал голос Хоук. ― Мы бы почувствовали, если бы здесь что-то было.

― А если нет? ― не отступил Арисамон.

― Нас привел сюда Солас, ― раздумчиво протянул Дориан. ― Вот его и надо спрашивать, что еще мы не знаем об этой крепости.

― Да, будь Солас сейчас в крепости, это значительно облегчило бы задачу, ― инквизитор отрешенно постучал пальцем по губам, глядя куда-то в пространство.

― … Солас?

Дориан и Арисамон одновременно подняли глаза на Фенриса.

― Солас… ― медленно ответил Арисамон, ― … а что?

― Кто он такой? ― вопросом на вопрос ответил Фенрис.

― Эльф, маг―отступник, специалист по Тени, ― перечислил инквизитор. ― Он сражался на нашей стороне с момента взрыва на Конклаве.

― Как он выглядит? ― Фенрис стиснул пальцы.

― Примерно с меня ростом, ― ответил Арисамон. ― Гладко выбрит, просто одет, веснушки на носу… Вы… встречались?

Фенрис поднял глаза и обнаружил, что инквизитор смотрит на него в упор. Он склонил голову, опустив одно ухо едва ли не до плеча. Второе стояло торчком, и сейчас Арисамон был мучительно похож на мабари Хоука. Тот обычно делал такую морду, когда Хоук в очередной раз спрашивал, кто сожрал ботинок и ножку стула.

― Я… ― Фенрис закусил губу. ― Я не знаю. Не уверен. Мне казалось, что это просто шутки моего собственного разума. Мне снилось…

― «Снилось»? ― переспросил Арисамон.

― …снилось одно и то же место. Где-то рядом с Скайхолдом. Скрытая за зарослями поляна с ручьем. Идеальное место для медитации. Он приходил туда и говорил со мной. Но это был просто… сон. ― он пожал плечами.

― Солас ― сновидец, ― глухо проговорил инквизитор. ― Сомниари. Это был не просто сон, Фенрис. Я знаю, о какой поляне ты говоришь.

― Ты был там? ― поднял брови Дориан, оборачиваясь.

― Был. Один раз. Солас позвал меня туда, чтобы поговорить. Но он рассказал мне после, что наш разговор шел в Тени, пока я спал.

― Я еще чего-то не знаю о твоих беседах с Соласом, аматус? ―  с деланным равнодушием поинтересовался Дориан, переводя взгляд на окна.

― Это было только один раз, ― Арисамон помотал головой, ― и тогда ты еще не звал меня так.

― Но зачем ему это? ― спросил Хоук. ― Он продолжает присматривать за Скайхолдом, даже когда отсутствует? Что ему могло понадобиться от Фенриса?

― У Соласа давние чувства к этой крепости, ― Арисамон повел плечом. ― Он хорошо знает ее историю и относится к ней очень тепло. Он облазил каждый уголок тени здесь. Может быть, он ощутил твой лириум. Может быть, ему сказали о тебе духи…

_«…Твоя душа светит ярко, и ее свет, усиленный лириумом, привлекает к себе внимание духов. Они спешат к тебе, как мотыльки к свече, как пчелы на запах цветов.»_

― Духи? ― вскинулся Хоук. ― Он общается с духами?

― Последний из виденных мной магов, общавшихся с духами, плохо закончил, ― мрачно проговорил Фенрис.

― Духи бывают разные, ― Арисамон развел руками. ― Я сам видел тех, кто был не агрессивен. А с одним из них Солас даже водил дружбу. Он рассказывал о духах, которые ему встречались во время путешествий в Тени, и не все они были опасны. По крайней мере, так он говорил, ― добавил инквизитор, помолчав. ― У них там… ― сделал он характерный жест, ― …своя атмосфера.

― Но зачем ему Фенрис? ― повторил Хоук. ― Я подозреваю, что Солас не желал ему зла, но…

― Может быть, духи пожаловались ему на лириум, ― ответил инквизитор. ― Он их всегда беспокоит. Может быть, просто не захотел видеть узоры на живом эльфе. Он очень ревностно относится к эльфийской истории, и даже мое долийское происхождение поначалу его оттолкнуло. Он многое знает, но мало рассказывает.

_«…Инквизитор гордится своим народом и его историей. И он не любит, когда ему тыкают его происхождением. Я горжусь своими знаниями и не могу видеть, во что превратились элвенан.»_

Фенрис повозился, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Метки с его кожи исчезли, но он продолжал ощущать себя грязным.

― Если Солас говорил с тобой в Тени, ― продолжил Арисамон, ― значит, он сейчас далеко отсюда. Он иногда уходит, и долго не появляется. Говорит, что исследует места, хранящие воспоминания о прошлом. Я понятия не имею, где он бывает на самом деле. Иногда его нет несколько дней, иногда он пропадет неделями. Я не знаю, когда он вернется в Скайхолд на этот раз.

― Я не смогу ждать его, ― хмуро ответил Хоук. ― Я уже несколько дней как должен быть в другом месте, и, если бы не эти проклятые раны, я бы уехал уже давно. А Фенриса, ― добавил он, опуская глаза, ― я здесь не оставлю. Я больше нигде его не оставлю, ― добавил он с усмешкой. Эльф, не поднимая глаз, фыркнул.

― Я пошлю тебе ворона сразу же, когда Солас вернется. Полагаю, раз он обратил на Фенриса внимание, он может вернуться быстрее. Вы ведь останетесь еще на пару дней? ― с надеждой спросил Арисамон, умильно складывая руки. ― Мне было бы очень приятно провести их в вашей компании. К тому же, ― добавил он со смешком, переводя взгляд на Фенриса, ― я не теряю надежды, что вы с Дорианом однажды подружитесь.

Оба ― и маг, и эльф, ― синхронно фыркнули. Арисамон и Хоук переглянулись и рассмеялись.

― Мы и так уже обеспечили Варрика сюжетами для книг лет на двадцать вперед, ― проговорил Хоук.

― Сюжет о бывшем рабе и тевинтерском маге он ни за что не упустит, ― Арисамон отмахнулся. ― Даже если ему придется вас связать. Тем более, ― он улыбнулся и заговорщически подмигнул, ― ему же надо радовать проникновенными историями преданных поклонников.

― Да, он что-то сказал про недавно обнаруженную поклонницу его творчества, ― проговорил Фенрис. Инквизитор прыснул.

― Боюсь, это моя вина, ― сознался он со смешком. ― Я случайно раскрыл ему тайную слабость Кассандры.

― Кассандры? ― переспросил Хоук.

― Кассандры Пентагаст? ― уточнил Фенрис. ― _Кассандра Пентагаст читает книги Варрика_?

― Она их обожает, ― довольно протянул Арисамон, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и они все вчетвером расхохотались.


	9. Эпилог

Здесь было тихо. Молчали древние камни, молчали певчие птицы, молчали кузнечики в траве. Бесшумно текла вода, бесшумно колыхались ветки деревьев, как будто стены, погибая, забрали с собой в прошлое все звуки.

И все же трава под его сапогом из мягкой кожи зашуршала. Словно законы, царившие здесь, среди поросших мхом камней, не распространялись на него.

― Ты пришел, ― сказала она, поднимая глаза. ― Я знала, что ты придешь.

― Я всегда буду приходить к тебе, пока ты не запретишь, ― он улыбнулся ей.

Она не ответила. Он подошел ближе и устроился на обломках каменного крыльца рядом с ней.

Некоторое время они молчали. Подул беззвучный ветер, и по траве пробежала рябь. Ветер коснулся ее белоснежных волос, словно пытался пригладить рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди.

― Я видела, что ты сделал, ― проговорила она наконец.

― Я сделал то, что было необходимо.

― Мальчик не простит тебя.

― Мне не нужно его прощение. У него впереди долгая жизнь. Долгая и счастливая. Я всего лишь помог ему вступить на этот путь.

― Ты всегда был таким, ― она улыбнулась одними губами, глядя на то, как танцуют на ветру листья. ― Делал, что было необходимо, и потом жалел об этом.

― Пусть лучше жалею я, а не он.

― Он пожалеет позже. Когда поймет, что перестал представлять для тебя угрозу.

― К чему ему угрожать мне? Ты не веришь, что я могу исправить свои ошибки?  ― спросил он мягко, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

― Исправляя одни ошибки, мы всегда делаем другие, ― она покачала головой. ― Жаль только, что мы всегда понимаем это слишком долго. Освобождая волка из капкана, мы ждем от него благодарности, а он вцепляется в протянутую руку.

― Он не еще волк.

― Но он станет однажды волком. Кому как не тебе об этом знать? ― она повернулась и протянула руку, касаясь его щеки подушечками пальцами.

― Именно так. Я знаю о том, как становятся волками, больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И я знаю, что волк не должен сидеть на цепи. Иначе он станет таким же, каким стал и я. Шрамы от шипов ошейника сходят долго. ― он машинально коснулся собственного горла.

― Что же, волк… Что сделано, то сделано. Я лишь буду надеяться, что ты не пожалеешь об этом.

― Время покажет, ― ответил он и умолк.

По траве снова пробежала рябь.  На затянутый лианой камень уселась птица. Открыв рот, она беззвучно запела песню.


End file.
